


I Want You All To Myself

by trashfortimmy



Series: Quarantine & Chill [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Like so much fluff omg, M/M, New York City, Oral Sex, armie being a huge tease and loving it, coronafic, getting jizz everywhere, gross but also cute, just like comeplay in general, me being descriptive af about blowjobs, quarantine is over, the boys meet, the ultimate date, timmy barely controlling himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfortimmy/pseuds/trashfortimmy
Summary: Quarantine is over and the boys finally get to meet.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Quarantine & Chill [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686802
Comments: 337
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THE TIME HAS COME MY FRIENDS.
> 
> I'm beyond excited to share this with you. Hopefully you think it's as freakin adorable as I do. I've had this written for some time, so at this point it's been edited to death. Can't sit on it any longer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a date in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first bit of their date! Warning for massive amounts of fluff ahead.
> 
> A few notes:
> 
> The boys meet up in Prospect Park, which is located in Brooklyn, NY, and is kinda like a more chill version of Central Park. I decided that both boys live right around it, in a neighborhood called Prospect Heights, which means they're both within walking distance and are very familiar with the park, having spent lots of time there. There are several locations within the park that they visit, and they all have long histories during which the spaces had several incarnations, sometimes as children's parks or lush gardens with great big fountains. From my research I've found that many of these spots have fallen into disrepair, and the many articles mention plans to refurbish them, but I'm assuming this whole corona-thing has put those plans on hold.
> 
> The second location they visit, The Vale of Cashmere, has a special kind of history as a gay cruising spot since the 1970s. The boys play a little game in which they pretend not to know what it's used for, so now you can share in their secret knowledge.
> 
> I have been to Prospect Park but not enough times or recently enough to describe it in much detail, therefore much of what I've described here comes from internet research. If I haven't gotten it exactly right, then whatever I've described just belongs to this universe and I think it fits. It's close enough to reality, right?
> 
> As for what they're wearing - Armie's in that black and white striped sweater that featured heavily during CMBYN promo, including when his arm was in a sling, and Timmy's in the layered jean jacket look that he blessed us with for an entire month straight.
> 
> I'm sure you're eager to get to the story, so let's go!

New York is beautiful in the spring.

It’s warm but breezy, the sun is shining, the birds are singing. It’s the perfect weather for taking a walk in the park. 

For Timmy, it’s perfect for going to meet the man that he’s been regularly calling _'Daddy'_ for the past 10 weeks but has never actually met.

He arrives a few minutes early, wanting enough time to settle his nerves before being confronted with the 6’5” that is Armie Hammer. After spending a minute or two pacing around the small concrete and grass covered space where they’d agreed to meet, he tries to even out his breathing and slow the beat of his heart. He listens to his music and tries to calm himself down. It works until he checks the time again.

He spends the remaining minutes before their arranged meeting time debating with himself over whether or not to remove his headphones. If he keeps them on, he might not hear Armie’s arrival and miss him entirely. If he takes them out, he looks like a weirdo just standing there doing nothing, and he doesn’t know how to handle that either. 

Smoothing over his clothes and running his fingers through his hair keeps his hands occupied while the two options duke it out in his head. He ends up keeping the headphones in for a while longer before getting fed up with his own internal battle, finally ripping them out of his ears, managing to stuff the wadded up bunch of wire into his pocket just seconds before he hears his own name.

“Timmy?”

He turns around, heart beating wildly, knowing only at that very second that nothing could have prepared him for this.

Armie is standing in front of him, just a few feet away.

And not only that - Armie is standing in front of him looking _like that_. He’s wearing a black and white striped sweater and jeans, his hair short and spiky and yet somehow soft, the buzzed strands shining all golden in the bright spring light. 

Then there’s his eyes. His eyes are the bluest Timmy’s ever seen - are they that bright because they’re outside, because of the way they look in the sunlight? Or because of what he’s wearing, of the contrast it provides? Or is this actually Timmy’s dream?

But then Armie is moving closer towards him, and _no, this is real, he’s really here_. The closer he gets the more clearly Timmy sees all his lovely features in heartbreaking detail - his golden skin, his movie star smile with his pointy canines showing, his blue eyes, they’re just _so blue_. He’s shining.

Armie Hammer is a god.

It’s at that moment that Timmy realizes Armie is standing in front of him and he hasn’t said anything yet.

He can’t stop staring at him, his brain a blank void of nothing but _Armie_. So he says the only word he knows right now, apparently.

“Armie.”

The man attached to that name just smiles, looking at Timmy like he’s very pleased.

“Hi,” Timmy says dumbly, his brain unable to come up with anything more complex.

“Hi yourself. How are you? How was your walk over?”

Timmy is impressed with Armie’s ability to string multiple words together right now.

“I’m good,” Timmy mumbles while chastising himself in his head, _Come on, you can do better than that!_ “It’s weird that you’re here,” he says without thinking, before his brain helpfully supplies, _How do you think that sounds?_

“I mean,” he rushes to clarify, “it’s good that you’re here. But it’s just strange to actually see you in person, after all this.” He doesn’t think he really fixed it but hopes that Armie will understand what he means anyway.

But Armie doesn’t say anything, doesn’t jump in to reassure him, to smooth things over, to tell him he’s not said the wrong thing. Instead, he just stares at Timmy, that big dumb smile still lighting up his face, with all his perfect teeth showing, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the loveliest way. Timmy keeps his gaze on Armie’s face but can’t stand the silence, feels like he’s going to burst right out of his own skin if someone doesn’t say something, and soon.

Armie’s smile widens, if that’s even possible, and Timmy feels dazzled, almost blinded by it; he’s fixated on the deepening crinkles next to his eyes when he hears Armie speak. 

“Your face is even prettier in person,” he says smoothly, calmly, _how is he calm?_ The sound of his voice works its way through Tim’s body followed immediately by a shiver down his spine, those bright blue eyes flicking all over Tim’s face.

Before Timmy can respond, Armie is walking, taking long strides towards the park, head turning back over his shoulder to urge him to “Come on.” “We’ve got places to go,” he adds, eyes sparkling. 

He watches as Armie walks away, those long legs moving swiftly, his entire body the very picture of confidence and ease. He watches the way his shoulders move as his arms swing, notices how the baby hairs at the back of his neck aren’t all that much shorter than the rest of his hair, how his waist dips in as his broad shoulders transition down to his trim hips and even further down to his full bottom. Make that, _very full_ bottom. Armie’s ass is a gift. Tim tries to remember the way it looks when Armie isn’t wearing any clothing.

Armie looks over his shoulder again, quickly turning his head back towards the path in front of him, gait never faltering, an amused expression playing over his face.

A moment later Timmy is glad that Armie’s not looking at him anymore so he can’t see the blush that briefly darkens his cheeks or the dorky fast-walk he does to catch up to him, pumping his arms in quick little bursts, feeling very much like a suburban grandma out for her daily bit of exercise.

When he catches up to him, Tim drops his arms and matches his pace to Armie’s, liking the symmetry of their steps, challenging himself to line up his stride with this god of a man next to him.

“It’s such a nice day,” he says, starting to regain some of his verbal capabilities.

“Yeah, it really is. Feels good to be outside right now,” Armie sends back, still looking ahead, voice warm. 

There is birdsong, Armie’s even breaths, and the sound of their matching steps. Timmy likes it.

“Come here often?” Armie’s asking then, turning towards Tim with a smirk on his face like he knows what he’s saying is cliche and stupid, but he means it anyway. Tim can’t help the dumb smile that spreads across his face in response, lips pressing together to try and fight it, but it’s futile. He’s grinning like an idiot and trying to focus on Armie’s words rather than how goddamn adorable he finds him.

“Yeah, I love this park. It’s a favorite spot.” _Wow, an actual answer_. “When I was younger I came here with my sister and her friends, she’s older and I felt so cool that she included me. I fell in love with the park then and knew I wanted to live nearby one day,” he somehow continues, mentally patting himself on the back for managing to say more than three words in a row.

“Your sister? That’s cool. I have an older brother so I know what that’s like.”

“Were you close growing up?”

As he listens to him talk, Timmy realizes that there’s so much he doesn’t know about Armie, despite having spoken to him for a decent amount of time in the past few months. There’s something exciting about that, makes it seem fresh and new even though they already know each other. It feels like they’re really meeting for the first time, getting to know each other from the start.

They continue walking further into the park, talking about their siblings and other random topics of conversation as they amble along the path, until they come across the entrance to the Rose Garden. 

“Want to stop here?” Armie asks, looking over at Tim walking beside him.

“Sure,” Tim answers quickly with a small smile.

The Rose Garden, in fact, has no roses. Instead, there’s a path that wraps around a concrete circle that’s set into the ground, looking like it was intended as a fountain. There is no water in the pool, and no flowers to be seen anywhere. Just a half-circle of trees around the concrete structure, grass filling the space in between.

They take the path down towards the defunct fountain together, but Timmy goes around the circle in the opposite direction as Armie once they reach it, looking over at him with a private smile on his face, finding a matching one on Armie’s once they lock eyes. They continue around the circular path, glancing at each other every few steps and sharing small smiles that get progressively bigger as they round the circle to the other side and meet again.

“Funny how there are no roses here,” Armie says, with a faux-pensive look on his face.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Timmy says, a smirk playing on his lips, looking over at Armie and trying not to get lost in his eyes.

“There used to be a working fountain here, and roses too. They’ve got plans to restore it now, though.”

“Yeah, this spot definitely has a rich history,” Tim agrees, doing his best to stay engaged in the conversation and keep his less-than-PG thoughts about Armie at bay, at least for the moment. He’s gorgeous, but more than that, he’s knowledgeable, and he’s not afraid to show it. It makes Timmy like him so much.

“There are so many places around here like that. A lot of people who live right around here don’t even know this exists.”

“Well, lucky for me I’m hanging out with a very knowledgeable guy,” Tim says, expressing what he’d just been thinking, but smiling slightly ironically over at Armie, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he’s totally smitten just yet. Armie just smiles, holding back a laugh.

“So, where to next?” he asks.

“Eager, are we?” Armie says, smile still in place. Although his smile looks slightly predatory now, and Tim’s reminded of the last time he heard those words, or rather, read them, from Armie, how different the context is yet how similar the effect. He feels it immediately, reacting to Armie’s words with what feels like a full-body flush, one which he hopes doesn’t look as strong as it feels. He gathers himself and peers at Armie, narrowing his eyes slightly and hoping to convey that he’s on to him, that he knows what game he’s playing. Armie just smiles innocently and pretends to think.

“How about the Vale of Cashmere? It’s not too much further south from here.”

“Sure, let’s go,” Tim says, trying to sound casual about it, when in reality he’d follow him anywhere.

They walk to their new destination, making small talk about their families, their favorite and least favorite parts of their jobs, all the places they’d missed. 

When they arrive at the Vale of Cashmere the conversation briefly stops as they take in their surroundings. This little spot, hidden away from the main path of the park, has an air of magic about it, even though it’s more of an unkempt maze than anything else. It’s similar to their first destination, in that it lacks formal decoration or any semblance of upkeep. But where the Rose Garden is plain, with relatively tidy foliage, the Vale of Cashmere is overgrown, flowers and grasses growing wild in the sunken, abandoned fountain that’s here. The cherry blossom trees have just finished blooming and there are petals scattered everywhere, making the patches of grass look more like one giant magical pink carpet.

“It looks like a fairy’s garden,” says Timmy, finding some of that magic in the Vale’s run-down, overgrown quality.

“It does. Lots of good hiding places here, too,” Armie says, and Timmy just knows he’s smirking, can hear it in his voice.

Timmy lets out a single laugh, just one punch of air, and looks over at Armie. 

“Hiding places for what?” he asks, attempting to school his face into a neutral expression while trying not to snicker.

“For playing games. You know, like hide-and-seek,” he says, emphasizing the words unnecessarily, playing up his supposed lack of understanding. Timmy finds his faux-innocence at once adorable and hilarious, a barely-contained smirk on his lips at how they’re in it together, both pretending not to know.

In reality, they both know very well what this spot is really used for, and why having so many hiding places would be advantageous. Another sly look is exchanged between them before they continue.

“Hmm, sounds quite innocent,” Timmy simpers, playing up his own innocence as to the real activities that go on in this place as he waits for Armie’s response, his heart thrumming with anticipation.

“Yes, and here we are, two innocent guys taking an innocent walk in the park,” Armie says, hand on his hip and a toothy smile on his face. Timmy loves his swagger, the easiness of his body when he’s confident like this, how his face comes alive with their banter, their secret shared knowledge.

“Innocent? Who, me?” Timmy asks, voice exaggerated, pitching up his words slightly, leaning into certain syllables. He stares into Armie’s eyes and feels a current run between them, feels electrified.

Out of his peripheral vision, Timmy tracks the movement of Armie’s hand as he brings it up to his mouth in a fist, thumb extended. He’s looking into Tim’s eyes, gazing so steadily at his face, while he brings his thumb all the way up to his lips, then takes the tip of it between his teeth. He bites down. Timmy’s gaze zooms in on the bit of thumb hidden behind Armie’s incisors, but it’s not out of sight for very long. His thumb is peeking back out soon after, as he pushes into his top teeth and flicks it away from his mouth. The recognition is instant.

Timmy loves him.

He knows his smile is huge and too-bright, but he doesn’t care.

He’s still smiling when he says, “You bit your thumb at me.”

“Yes, I did,” is Armie’s reply, an equally brilliant smile shining on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim told Armie what "I bite my thumb at you" means in a previous conversation. It's a reference to Shakespeare (specifically, Romeo and Juliet) and the gesture is the middle finger of its time.
> 
> More cuteness coming soon!!
> 
> xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues with sweeping vistas & something sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back! Here's the continuation of their adorable lil date.
> 
> Some notes:
> 
> Mount Prospect Park is across the street from Prospect Park. They used to be part of the same continuous park, but since a major road slices through them, it was decided to divide them at some point. Mount Prospect is the second highest place in Brooklyn, providing a bit of a vista.
> 
> Milk Bar!! The boys talked about it in their very first conversation, so now that they're together of course they have to go. In their world post-quarantine, things are open but with modifications. Most restaurants and bakeries have to-go windows or other special accommodations to make sure that people are still socially distancing. In addition, they all have hand sanitizer available so that you can stay safe. Handwashing is still a big thing, but otherwise I didn't want to bring in any other precautionary measures or covid-related details bc we already have those irl and they're a huge bummer. Trying to keep things light and fluffy here.
> 
> So, here's more of their date. ENJOY.

They start heading back towards the main path, walking a little closer together than before. There’s the breeze rustling in the trees and the occasional brush of Armie’s shoulder against his own and Timmy likes it. He really likes it. Likes it enough to want more than just--

Armie interrupts his thoughts with a suggestion of a new destination.

“Hey, you wanna go to Mount Prospect Park next? It’s just across the street from where we came in and it promises sweeping vistas.” Armie turns to him, gesturing his hand in a sweeping manner to illustrate his words.

“Yeah, sure,” Tim answers simply, meaning, _Yes, of course. Anything_.

They walk back to the park’s entrance mostly in comfortable silence, little bits of conversation punctuating the otherwise quiet between them. Timmy’s got that feeling that can only come from being with the perfect person on the perfect spring day. The sun is shining and Armie’s shoulder is so close to his own, occasionally touching down and sending sparks through his whole body. He feels like someone switched on a light inside of him, like he’s holding onto something so warm, like the sun is shining from inside his own chest. 

Armie’s walking next to him and he’s golden, his tanned skin and bright smile lending him a glow that’s only amplified by the warm, gentle light special to this time of year. Timmy really wants to touch him, feel how soft his skin is underneath his clothes, run his hands over his shorn hair just to feel the shorter strands fuzz against his fingertips. He’s a bundle of nerve-endings made only for registering Armie, and anything in the immediate proximity of Armie. It’s like everything is amplified by his presence -- the light more golden, the trees greener, the sky more perfect-blue. The world seems alive, full of possibilities and new beginnings.

Once they reach the entrance to the park, back to where they started from, they cross over Flatbush Avenue to access Mount Prospect Park, a small bit of parkland that’s next to Prospect Park but not officially part of it. There’s a big area around a concrete circle path with a children’s playground and other recreational spaces for people of all ages, but Timmy and Armie are only here for the view, so they head towards the staircase that will take them to the vista point.

They reach the top and sidle up to each other in front of an informational sign, which tells them all about Mount Prospect and the surrounding park. Timmy gets lost in the description, reading about the park’s history going all way the way back to the Revolutionary War. He tries to think about what it would have been like back then, wondering how much has changed and how much has stayed the same. How many people have stood in the very same spot he’s standing in now. 

“You can’t see as much as you used to be able to,” Armie says as his eyes finish scanning the text, gazing up at the view when he's done. Tim’s insides do a happy flip with the knowledge that Armie’s had a similar thought to what he was just thinking, that they seem to be on the same wavelength.

“Yeah, but the view is still impressive,” Timmy says, joining Armie in staring out at the sprawling vista below them. His mind keeps going, thinking of more things he wants to say, and he just rolls with it. “Just about as high up as you can get in Brooklyn. It would maybe be a bit more impressive if I was as tall as you,” he says, hoping he’ll get a snicker or maybe even an arm punch out of Armie for his ribbing.

But Armie is calm, and smiley, and _how dare he_ , because he looks so good right now that Tim can hardly stand it. Is this how he looks all the time? Dear god, Timmy is screwed.

“You’re not short,” Armie offers.

“Yeah, but not as tall as you,” Timmy says, turning towards Armie, having to look up at him slightly with how they’re standing.

“That could be good, though. Maybe fun, even,” Armie says, turning his body to face Tim and smirking down at him, his slight height advantage making the smirk that much more sinister, and it feels like Armie is looming over him, like Tim’s his prey.

Tim feels breathless suddenly, like _where did all the air go_? The look in Armie’s eyes is making him feel hot all over, a thrill zipping down his spine and excitement lighting up every nerve. He marvels at how much more stunning Armie is in person, how easy it is for them to be like this, how quickly he’s fallen under Armie’s spell.

Armie’s eyes soften despite the smirk that’s firmly in place, then he jerks his head back towards the staircase that led them to the vista point, asks, “Wanna head out? We could grab coffee or something.”

Tim feels his head moving up and down before he’s even given half a thought to nodding in response. 

Armie must like the look on Tim’s face because his smile widens, flashing just a hint of teeth; then he’s scraping his top teeth over his bottom lip, letting it go slowly. Timmy’s eyes track his movements with a fierce hunger that takes in every detail. 

“Come on,” Armie says, looking softly amused, eyes shining and bright. He motions with his hand for Timmy to follow as he walks away.

And Timmy does follow, already addicted to being this close to Armie. He locks their steps again, when really what he wants to be locking with Armie is lips. Walks next to him, hands at his sides, when all he wants to do is take his hand, thread their fingers together and never let go. He’s waited so very long to touch Armie, and to be touched by him in return, and he just wants to stop waiting. Wants to put his hands all over him already.

“So where do you wanna go?” Armie asks, pulling Tim out of his less-than-PG thoughts.

“I don’t know, got any ideas?” he replies, making a quick recovery and switching from his dirty stream of consciousness back to their conversation about where to go next.

“Coffee?”

“Yeah, maybe,” he answers noncommittally. He doesn’t _not_ want coffee, but he wants something else too.

“Are you hungry at all?” Armie asks, sadly not catching on to Tim’s wavelength this time.

“A little. I could definitely go for something sweet.” He decides that if he has to wait a little longer for Armie to touch him, he may as well get some dessert in the meantime.

“OK, Sweet Tooth. How about birthday cake truffles? Or a compost cookie?” Armie asks, smiling.

“Milk Bar?! Oh my god, yes!” Timmy is happy because Milk Bar is amazing, and happy because Armie remembered.

Armie laughs, and Tim loves seeing him like this, all smiling and carefree. Likes being happy because Armie’s happy. Likes being around him.

The walk to the bakery doesn’t take long, Tim getting progressively more excited the closer they get. He’s not had anything from Milk Bar in a long time, and it feels even more special because he’s going there now with Armie. Tim smiles at the memory of their first conversation, how he’d been unable to stop thinking about him after that. Now, the excitement of being here with Armie and going to a place they’d talked about when neither of them could leave their apartments propels Tim forward, adding a spring to his step.

By the time they get to the makeshift to-go window with its hip display of sweet treats, Tim is practically bouncing on his heels. Some of his excitement must be wearing off on Armie, because he turns to Tim with the look of a wide-eyed kid in a candy store.

“What should we get?” he asks with an open-mouthed grin.

“One of everything?” Timmy grins back. 

“So you do have a sweet tooth.” Armie peers down at him, smile never fading entirely, eyes scanning over his face as if he could decipher exactly what Tim likes just by looking at him for long enough.

“Of course I do. And I haven’t had Milk Bar in forever!” Tim says with a laugh. He loves how Armie’s looking at him.

“How about this - I’ll get one of each flavor of cake truffles and we can split them. How does that sound?” Armie asks with a bigger smile.

“Sounds good to me.” Tim’s smiling back.

They look into each other's eyes for a moment longer, then Armie walks towards the cashier, still grinning.

Tim watches Armie from the back as he places their order, then pays while three shiny shrink-wrapped packages with three little cake balls nestled inside each one slide across the counter. Armie scoops up all of the packages in one swift motion, all of them fitting easily into the grasp of only one hand. He also grabs a couple of packets of hand sanitizer from a little container next to the window with his other hand. He walks back towards where Timmy’s standing, handing him one of the packets and putting the sweets in his pocket momentarily while he opens up his own, sanitizing his hands so they can start their feast.

They divide up each flavor, both choosing different ones to try first. Timmy goes for birthday cake, and Armie picks strawberry. A silence falls between them as they bite into their moist little treats, relishing the taste after going without it for so long. Tim closes his eyes and tips his head back, letting the sugar coat his mouth as he chews.

“How’s yours? Is it good?”

“Oh my god, so good.” Tim is half-moaning but he can’t be bothered to care how he sounds. “Yours?”

“Mmm, yeah. This strawberry one is like an orgasm in my mouth.”

Timmy sputters around his bite of vanilla cake and sprinkles, fist flying up to his mouth to prevent anything from escaping.

“Armie!” he squeals, trying to sound offended but failing because he’s laughing too hard, “Don’t make me choke.”

“We wouldn’t want that,” Armie says, a big smile lighting up his entire face.

Timmy elbows him in the side, waits a beat, then says, “These balls are amazing.” That earns him a shoulder nudge from Armie and he's happy.

They trade packages and dig into their new flavors, the silence broken only by the occasional hum of appreciation at the cake’s satisfying flavor. Timmy watches Armie eat his little ball, wishing he could take a bite from the same one, wishing he could lick the crumbs off Armie’s lips, taste the sweetness on his tongue. He watches as Armie swallows, licks his lips and takes another bite. Armie looks over at him, smirk back in place as Tim’s eyes finally raise from his mouth back to his blue, blue eyes. There’s a definite spark of electricity between them and Timmy feels his own arousal swell and dissipate, like a wave lapping at the shore. 

He decides he’s waited long enough.

“So, you wanna eat the rest of these while we walk somewhere else? Maybe some place where we can be indoors?” Timmy’s already thinking of bringing Armie back to his apartment, but it’s a bit of a walk and he doesn’t want to wait anymore.

“Yeah, you wanna come back to my place? It’s just a few blocks from here,” Armie says, and just like that they’re on the same wavelength again.

“Yeah, sounds good.” Tim obviously does not need much convincing.

“Ready to go?”

“Let’s go,” Tim answers, because he very much knows that he is, in fact, ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy's finally gonna get what he wants....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Armie's apartment they go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real life is a big ol' bummer these days, so I've decided that the rules of this made up post-quarantine world are a lot more chill than the real world. Handwashing and/or sanitizing is still important, but it's cool to meet up with strangers and a lot of the other restrictions have been lifted. Let's just assume both of the boys know they're good from being tested or something. This story is supposed to be about fluff and happiness, so I've tried to leave the detailed realities of our current situation out of it.
> 
> <3

Timmy’s glad he has more delicious pastries to eat, something to keep his hands and mouth occupied for a little longer while he waits to put them both all over Armie. He takes the new flavor Armie hands him, then digs into the third package; this time it’s chocolate cake truffles, and they’re good too. He offers the package back out to Armie after he’s taken one for himself, biting into it and chewing slowly to savor it.

“Oh, wow. All of these are so yummy,” Armie says after taking a taste of his own chocolatey ball. Timmy nods in agreement, lips closed in a smile around the bit of cake he’s still chewing, amused at Armie’s choice of words. 

Armie wads up the plasticky film and bit of cardboard lining that came with each of their packages, now empty, and Tim can’t help but stare at his hand, watching as his fingers close in and easily crush the trash all in one fist. Armie keeps everything clenched in his hand as he walks with his arm swinging by his side, and Timmy feels hyper aware of it, the tension in his own body going unnoticed until they come across a trash can and Armie unballs his hand, throwing everything away, and Timmy feels himself relax. He tries to take deep breaths after that because he doesn’t want to actually explode before they get to Armie’s apartment.

Timmy does his best not to get massively more worked up than he already is as they walk the few blocks to Armie’s place, but it’s definitely a challenge. He’s been waiting so long, what feels like a lifetime at this point, and Armie is walking beside him with his soft sweater and hot haircut and dumb smile and Timmy just _can’t wait_.

Luckily they reach the entrance to the building and Timmy’s still in one piece. He can’t remember what they talked about on the way over for the life of him, but it is a small miracle that he made it in the first place.

Armie pulls out his keys and unlocks the main door, Timmy counting his breaths behind Armie so he doesn’t simply lose control and jump on him. He follows Armie inside, past the small elevator and to the stairwell as they make their way up. Normally Timmy would be annoyed that he’s being made to take the stairs, but it gives him the perfect opportunity to stare at Armie’s ass, so he is not mad about it at all.

He’s grateful for the view, but also attempts to not just be some asshole that ogles Armie’s various body parts, attempting to make conversation by asking him how long he’s lived in the building, what he likes about the neighborhood, which places he wishes were open right now, trying and failing to absorb the answer to each and every question. Anticipation thrums through him, nerves buzzing and heart pounding as they exit the stairwell and walk down the hallway towards Armie’s door. 

“This is me,” Armie says as he stops at one of the doors, and Tim fights the urge to ram his body into Armie’s and crash them both through the closed door. He manages to resist breaking it down, instead walking through like a normal person after Armie unlocks the door and holds it open for him. They both stop just inside, Timmy peeling off his jean jacket and both of them slipping off their shoes.

All their motions come to a stop and they just look at each other, standing barely inside Armie’s apartment. For the first time the silence is slightly awkward, and Timmy searches for something to say, trying to figure out if the reasons in his head are indeed the reasons Armie invited him back here. He opens his mouth, then closes it quickly when he realizes he doesn’t have anything.

“I’m gonna wash my hands,” Armie says, being the reasonable one and actually suggesting something productive. Timmy has been super diligent about his handwashing lately, but he’d gotten so distracted on their walk over that he’d totally forgotten it was a necessary step in his routine.

“Oh, me too,” he says, sounding totally normal. He finds a good spot for his jacket and places it down neatly.

“Sounds good,” Armie says, jerking his head in the direction of a small hallway and pointing with his hand towards an open door that’s within view, indicating for Tim to use the sink in the bathroom. “See you in 20 seconds.”

Armie walks towards the kitchen sink, back turned towards Timmy as he turns the water on and grabs the soap. 

Tim stands there for a moment, slightly stunned, then kicks himself into gear. The faster he can wash his hands, the faster he can put them on Armie. That might not have been Armie’s intention when he invited him over, but Tim knows he can be very convincing.

As he makes his way to the bathroom and steps inside, he thinks over what to do when he goes back out again, what he should say to Armie, if he should say anything at all. Maybe he should just say nothing, jump on him, grab his face and crash their lips together. Should he wash his mouth? He opens the medicine cabinet and sees Armie’s mouthwash, considers it for a moment, then figures that he’s (hopefully) about to get Armie’s saliva all over him anyway, which cancels out any germ-killing action that washing would have in the first place. He quickly wets his hands and lathers on the soap, counting in his head like he’s been doing for the past few months. It used to be annoying and tedious, but now it’s just commonplace, a part of his routine. Funny how quickly he’s gotten used to it.

Timmy’s totally lost in his thoughts, mindlessly counting to twenty, when he registers some faint humming coming from the kitchen. He tunes into it, barely stifling his sudden laugh as he realizes it’s Armie softly singing the last few bars of ‘Happy Birthday’. He’s still silently snickering when the realization dawns on him that it’s the first time he’s washed his hands with someone else in months and if he’s honest, it’s kind of sweet. 

He hears the faucet in the kitchen being turned off, so he quickly rinses the soap off his hands, then dries them on the small hand towel next to the sink.

Still very much intending to jump on Armie at some point but having convinced himself to calm down a bit, he walks back out into the main area, a kind of kitchen-living room combo that’s a wide open space containing Armie’s tasteful furniture and what looks to be about a million cooking tools, all neatly organized and in their proper place. Armie’s just putting the towel away that he used to dry his hands with as Tim walks over, leaning against the counter and bending his elbows to rest his hands on it, too.

“Nice humming. I see you use the ‘Happy Birthday’ method,” he tells Armie, smirking a little.

“Yeah, what do you use?” Armie asks, quirking an eyebrow in Tim’s direction.

“I usually just count,” he says, shrugging.

“Whatever works. Do you want something to drink?” Both Armie’s comment and question are spoken breezily, like this is so easy for him.

“Yeah, orange juice? Or, you might not have that, just some water,” Tim rushes the words out, hoping he doesn’t sound like an overly demanding houseguest.

“No, I’ve got OJ. Still craving something sweet?” Armie’s eyes are twinkling with the jest.

 _You could say that_.

“I just like it,” Tim says coyly. 

“Well, lucky for you, I’ve been addicted to this stuff lately.” Armie’s smiling, grabbing the juice from inside the door of the fridge, then two cups from the cabinet. Timmy watches him move around the small space with ease, filling one cup with orange juice and the other with water from a Brita filter.

“Here you go,” Armie says, handing Tim his juice.

“Thanks,” Timmy replies, trying not to jolt at the smallest brush of their fingers as the cup is passed off.

They both lean against the counter, their bodies facing each other from opposite sides of the kitchen. Armie’s leaning against the island and Timmy’s pressed up against the counter in between the fridge and the stove. They sip their beverages quietly, small smiles eventually forming on their faces as they catch each other’s gaze over the tops of their cups. 

Timmy suddenly realizes he’s already finished half his juice, just for something to do, and he’s just about to put it down and ask Armie to just touch him already when he notices the look in Armie’s eyes. Like, really notices it.

It’s a little intense, a little dark around the edges, and directed right at him with the precision of a laser beam. It feels like Armie’s gaze is piercing through him, and Timmy feels pinned by it. 

He lowers his cup from his mouth, no longer interested in drinking the rest of his juice. He doesn’t want to move to put it down, can’t move from the counter even if he tried, the look in Armie’s eyes keeping him there. 

He doesn’t want to move anyway, because that look makes his blood pump a little faster; he feels like he’s high, head spinning. He sends up a little prayer as he sees Armie set his cup of water down and move towards him, hoping he can actually survive whatever’s about to happen.

He’s half expecting Armie to grab his face and kiss him roughly, but instead Armie stalks up to him, stopping as close as he can without actually touching. Armie reaches out slowly to take the cup of orange juice from Tim’s hands and leans over to put it down on the counter. Then he’s leaning back up and looking at Tim with that same intensity, and fuck, if it isn’t even more powerful up close.

Armie’s close enough that Tim can feel his breath, the heat coming off his body. He’s looking up at Armie, pinned by the fire burning in his eyes and intoxicated by the closeness of him. Every nerve is registering only Armie, his senses tuned into only Armie, his whole body alive with the anticipation of being touched by Armie.

“I really want to touch you, can I?” Armie’s voice rumbles into the space between them, and Timmy thinks, _same wavelength_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part was when Armie said "See you in 20 seconds." How about yours?
> 
> P.S. SMUT IS NEXT


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of their sexy times, as promised.
> 
> YOU WILL BE REWARDED for your patience in the form of many, many more chapters of this.

Timmy pushes against the counter to leverage his entire body closer to Armie, stretching towards him like the branch of a tree towards the sun, waits until he’s just a breath away from his lips and whispers against them.

“I’ve wanted you to touch me for so long.”

He’s barely gotten the words out before he feels Armie crashing into him, everything touching at once, lips, chests, hips. Armie’s body literally pins him to the counter this time, and he relishes the press of Armie’s hips which in turn presses his ass into the sharp corner of the counter behind him. Armie’s lips are hot against his, his hands a scalding touch on his sides, up his arms, against either side of his neck and face.

Timmy doesn’t want to break the kiss but he quickly needs air, so he pulls his lips away with a smack and leans his head back slightly, breath coming out in short puffs. He feels winded already, and they're only just kissing. 

He feels Armie slide his lips to his neck, leaving a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses there. Tim’s skin is burning in each spot where they land, running into each other and overlapping until there’s a whole trail of fire blazing down the side of his neck. He lifts his hands, grabbing onto Armie’s hips to ground himself against the onslaught. 

Meanwhile Armie’s hands slide around his body, one coming to rest against his lower back while the other snakes around his shoulder and cups him at his nape, arms squeezing around him and pressing them together further. Armie’s face stays buried in Tim’s neck, breath puffing hot against his skin, sending shivers down his entire body. He digs his fingers into Armie’s hips, finding bone, loving the hard and soft of him.

“Oh, fuck. Baby,” Armie breathes against his neck and Timmy almost groans. This is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him and yet he feels held by Armie, protected by him. 

It makes him feel cherished.

He relaxes his grip and skims his hands up to Armie’s biceps, squeezing down the length of them.

“Fuck, Armie,” he sighs, lips brushing against Armie’s ear, “You feel so good.” 

His hands slide down to Armie’s forearms, smoothing across the skin with his palm, grasping at him and digging his fingers in, while Armie continues to press kisses to his throat, the hand at his nape stroking and squeezing softly, fingers playing with the hairs at the back of Tim’s neck. 

Tim’s all sensation at this point, feeling at once like this is the surest thing in his life and like he’s floating away from his body because this can’t be real. Armie’s actually touching him, the very thing that he’s wanted for so long, and yet he simply can’t stop feeling like he’s dreaming.

He finds the smoothness on the inside of Armie’s elbow and pinches a bit of skin between his first finger and thumb, squeezing the fingers together.

“Ow! What was that for?” Armie pulls back to look at him, brows creased together slightly, a cross between lust and confusion dancing in his eyes.

“Just wanted to make sure this is real,” Tim says, his voice sounding far away to his own ears.

“Usually you pinch yourself, not the other person.” Armie tries to sound incredulous but ends up giggling through his words.

“Hm, I’ll have to remember that for next time…”

Armie shoves him a bit, huffing a laugh at his dumb humor, falling into him again, squeezing his big hands on Tim’s thin hips. He pulls back with a playful bite to his neck, keeping his hands where they are. 

He looks down at where he’s holding onto Timmy and his gaze goes almost reverent. His touch turns soft, exploring the planes of Timmy’s body with firm but gentle hands, smoothing over his sides, fingers curling over his arms, running across his chest with open palms, up to his shoulders, neck, face. Armie’s eyes follow the path of his hands all the way back up to Tim’s mouth, then move up further and meet his eyes, locking their gazes for a long moment.

Armie continues his gentle exploration, strokes along Tim’s jaw with his fingers, cups his face with one giant hand and traces his thumb across Tim’s bottom lip, pulling at it so his mouth falls open slightly. One hand drops softly down to Tim’s neck, just resting there, after tucking a lock of hair behind Tim’s left ear. Then he’s tracing over Tim’s face with his eyes, seeming to drink in every detail, gaze so soft. 

He slows down all his movements until it’s only his thumb rubbing back and forth over Tim’s jaw. Asks, “What do you want?”

“I just want you to touch me,” Tim says softly, pleading.

There’s a beat and then Armie asks, “Where?” He’s so steady, helps Tim feel more grounded with the touches against his neck and face.

Timmy feels heat rise to his cheeks and he looks down, momentarily wanting to hide from Armie, not wanting to show him how much he so desperately wants him. 

But then he thinks about how it felt before, how amazing, how explosive it had been to connect with Armie, even over the phone. He doesn’t know whether the same will be true in person, but it’s a risk he’s willing to take. 

He’s been waiting, he’s been so good. He deserves this. Now that he has this chance he’s not going to let it go.

So he looks up at Armie, having gained back some confidence in what he wants; gazes at him from underneath his eyelashes, no longer hiding the lust in his eyes.

“I want you to touch my cock,” he says, making sure to hit every syllable.

Armie moves back into him, right hand falling from his shoulder, tracing down his body and coming to cup him through his pants, murmuring in his ear, “Come to bed?”

Timmy nods against him, feeling overwhelmed with sensation. He can’t even count the points of contact between their bodies, it feels like Armie’s all over him, like he’s got him surrounded. He loves it.

His cock has been interested for a long time now, and is even more so now that Armie’s hand is on it. Even through a couple layers of clothing, it feels amazing. Armie’s hand is just as big as he’d imagined, covering the entire length of him and then some. Between the sheer size of it, and the heat radiating off it directly onto his dick, Tim is now well on his way to being fully hard. Armie presses into him further with his hand and Tim just about loses his mind.

His hands fly to Armie’s ass, mostly for something to hold onto, but also because he’s wanted to touch it for ages now. His mind flashes through images of Armie’s naked ass, all well documented and stored in a special private folder on his phone. But now, there’s a very high probability he’ll get to see it for real, and that sends his mind spinning. He palms the flesh through Armie’s jeans and salivates at the thought of getting his hands on the bare skin, already devising a plan to get rid of Armie’s clothes, and soon.

While Timmy enjoys having his hands full, Armie is nipping and sucking at his neck in the most delicious way. His kisses are wet again, leaving behind a trail of moisture as Armie’s mouth moves to and fro. The wetness cools quickly and combines with Armie’s hot breath as he opens his mouth before and after each kiss and breathes in and out against Tim’s skin, which is soon absolutely carpeted in goosebumps. Armie places a particularly wet, sucking kiss on a particularly sensitive spot on the side of his neck, and Tim needs to bite down on something because of how fucking good it feels. He turns his head into Armie’s and sinks his teeth into the fleshy bit of his ear, sucking on the lobe and letting go only to lick over the entire shell with a pointed tongue.

Armie grabs him mid-lick and hauls him away from the counter, spinning him around so his back is facing Armie’s chest. With a firm grip on his shoulders, Armie steers them towards the bedroom. An amused smile comes to Timmy’s lips, taking this as confirmation that Armie is just as desperate as he is; his touch isn’t gentle, he’s actually pushing Timmy, making him take much larger steps than he normally would. He almost laughs out loud at how they must look, Armie hurrying them along and Tim leading with his erect dick pointing the way.

As amusing as the whole scene is, he can’t deny that Armie manhandling and pushing him around makes him super hard. He likes that Armie’s bigger than him, likes the possibilities that their difference in size brings to mind. Now that they’re actually together he wants to test all of them out; he tries not to be greedy, reminding himself they can take it slow, that there’ll be other times to do all the things he’s thinking of and more.

They get to the bedroom rather quickly, with how forcefully Armie is pushing him along, seeming to use his whole body weight to propel them forward. The fact that Armie’s leaning into him to make him go faster makes his dick twitch within the confines of his pants, his whole body eager to have Armie on top of him, underneath of him, pressed up against him in every which way. 

They stop at the foot of the bed and Armie turns him around again so they’re facing each other. This time he does grab his face and kiss him roughly, Tim humming in response, satisfied at having gotten what he’d wanted, what he’d imagined getting earlier. Their tongues rub together and the feeling goes straight to Tim’s dick. They’re going to need to get this started, and soon, or else Tim’ll just blow his load before anything happens.

Tim opens his mouth and rubs his tongue against Armie’s, breathing against him. He pulls back with a nip to Armie’s bottom lip and sits down on the bed, starting to crawl backwards. He gives Armie his best ‘come hither’ look while he slithers backwards, grateful that it works when Armie quickly gets on his hands and knees to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plenty more soon xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Touch me, Armie. Please.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some more smut.

When Timmy lays back, Armie hovers on hands and knees, looming over him.

Timmy looks up at him and thinks about how he’s never been so excited for anything in his life. 

He wants to feel Armie’s body on top of his, be pressed down by its weight and mold to its shape, to run his hands over the smooth planes of him and feel the roughness of his shorn hair and 5-o-clock shadow. 

But Armie seems to be in a mood to torture him, because he stays propped up, not touching his body down like Tim so desperately wants. He looks down at Tim for a moment before he lowers his head and presses his nose into Timmy’s cheek, nuzzling him there. That isn’t the sexy start to their evening of fire and passion that Timmy had been expecting, but it makes him smile. Maybe Armie is telling him to relax, telling him that it’s going to be okay. Armie kisses the spot he just nosed.

Only then does Armie slowly lower himself down, touching their hips together carefully as he drapes his body on top of Tim’s, propping himself up on his elbows so Tim doesn’t feel his full weight just yet. He brings the hand of one arm, elbow still planted on the bed, up to Tim’s face, brushing a wayward curl back in place with the smooth touch of his first finger, continuing to trace down along the outline of his face down towards his jaw. 

The look in Armie’s eyes is hard to believe, a mixture of lust and sweetness that’s melting slowly into adoration as he moves his finger across Tim’s lips, chin and cheek.

Armie’s finger keeps up its meandering journey over Tim’s skin, across his brow, down the slope of his nose, movements mimicking the angles of his cheekbones, the whorl of his ear. The softness in Armie’s gaze only grows.

Tim looks back at Armie and traces over his face with his gaze, eyes sweeping over every detail - the elegant fan of his soft, golden eyelashes, the line where the smoothness of his cheek meets the stubbly texture of his barely-there beard, the perfect pink of his lips.

By the time Armie’s finished his finger has been everywhere, traced over every inch of Tim’s face, and Tim’s eyes have done the same to every detail of Armie’s.

“I can’t believe you’re really here,” Timmy says, because it still doesn’t feel real.

Armie smiles, strokes his jaw. “I’ve wanted you here for a very long time,” he says, voice deep, rumbling quietly into the minimal space between them.

They look into each other’s eyes for a minute before Armie shifts his body to get more comfortable. His leg slots a bit more firmly between Tim’s, and now there’s no avoiding it anymore, he just knows Armie can feel it, there’s no way he can’t. 

“I like it here. Feels nice,” Tim says, for the moment ignoring the fact that his dick is a solid line pressed clear as day against Armie’s leg, expressing how happy he feels to be here with Armie instead.

“It does,” Armie says, smiling sweetly, lips continuing to stretch until his grin looks slightly wicked, and Tim knows he feels it for sure. “It feels very nice,” he continues, smile growing ever more sinister, “and hard too.” By the time he finishes speaking he’s sporting a decidedly predatory grin, and Tim feels equally nervous and thrilled at the sight.

Armie pushes their hips together for leverage so he can pull his body back slightly, and the slight added pressure against his dick feels so good that Timmy’s breath shudders. 

He doesn’t have time to recover before he feels Armie’s hand sliding down his body to cup around his cock. Even through his clothing he can feel the heat of Armie’s hand and it sends a jolt of arousal through him. Armie’s fingers curl slightly around his length and he arches his back, needing for the feeling to have somewhere to go, to move through him.

There’s a slight press of Armie’s flattened palm against his still-clothed cock and then it’s gone, the hand smoothing across his hip bone and up towards his tummy. Armie’s hand slides under his remaining layers, a sweatshirt and a t-shirt, and Timmy sighs at the skin-to-skin contact, tries to breathe normally. His clothes get pushed up his chest and Armie leans down to kiss across the newly exposed skin, Timmy’s hands flying to Armie’s biceps and holding on while a series of little pecks are administered in a line, moving towards his right pec. 

Armie kisses his way to Tim’s nipple and opens his mouth against it, touching down with his tongue and giving intermittent little licks. Every time the tip of Armie’s tongue makes contact, it feels like he’s being dealt small little electric shocks that spread out across the skin of his chest like ripples on a pond. He’s so lost in the rhythmic movements of Armie’s tongue that he’s surprised when Armie closes his mouth around the raised bud, gasps at the feeling. 

He grabs more tightly at Armie’s upper arms, thinks he feels Armie smile against his skin. In his head, Timmy curses him for being such a smug bastard and then curses himself for being so easily affected by him. He’s overwhelmed by Armie, by the feel and smell of him, by the reverent kisses that rain down his torso, by the hand that grips at his hip.

Armie slides his body down, repositioning himself so that his mouth is now on the same level as Tim’s crotch. Looking down at their new arrangement, Tim’s brain is stuck on a loop of _Holy fuck_. To think that Armie’s even here with him is crazy enough; to have Armie and his beautiful mouth anywhere near his dick is beyond belief.

Armie maintains eye contact as he lowers his mouth towards Timmy’s clothed cock and the whole thing is almost unbearable, the look in his eyes combined with the slow movement of his head making Timmy take smaller and smaller breaths, having to remind himself to continue breathing. 

When Armie finally touches down, it’s with an open mouth that lets out a hot breath against Timmy, whose cock twitches at the warming sensation and the proximity of Armie’s lips. Timmy’s head drops back to the mattress, and he stares at the ceiling, trying to catch some air as Armie breathes against him. Armie finds the sides of Tim’s length with his lips and closes his mouth around it, causing Tim to squirm, the sensation too overwhelming for him to stay still. 

He feels Armie’s free hand smoothing up his thigh, fingers spreading out when they reach the top where Tim’s thigh meets his hips and gripping there, coming to rest with his pinky at Tim’s outer thigh and thumb catching in the crease of his groin. His grip is soft but it’s like Armie’s pinning him, keeping him still, and Tim’s mind races with the possibilities of all the other places a similar grip could hold him down. He tries to control his reactions, keep his body still as Armie continues to mouth at him, because it seems like that’s what he wants, and Timmy wants to please him.

Armie’s hot breath is seeping through the layers of fabric between his mouth and Tim’s dick and it sets Tim on edge.

He’s worked up and just wants to feel Armie, for real, everywhere.

It would be easy for Armie to pull his pants down, put his hand on him, so easy.

It would be so easy and Tim wants that, needs Armie to put his hand on him, and now. He’s waited long enough.

“Touch me, Armie. Please.”

“You want me to touch you here?” His open palm is back to resting against Timmy, solid and warm.

“Yes,” he sighs out.

“Yeah, you want that?” Armie’s voice is soft but there’s a quiet hardness to it, a soft urgency that’s further whipping Tim into a frenzy.

“Fuck yeah,” he says, jaw clenching with how much he wants it.

Armie runs his finger along the length of his clothed dick. “It’s so easy for you to get hard for me,” he says lowly, knowingly, pausing to squeeze Tim’s cock between his fingers, “isn’t it?”

Timmy lets out a little strangled moan, and that seems to be all the confirmation Armie needs.

The next moment Armie’s climbing up on hands and knees again, then lowering himself down as he slides his hand underneath Tim’s body. He pulls Tim closer, pressing their bodies together, making some space for his hand to sweep across the bottom tips of Tim’s shoulderblades and down his lower back, coming to rest on his ass, all in one smooth, long motion. Tim’s body ends up slightly twisted, half laying on the mattress and half held up by Armie’s giant hand splayed across his ass cheek. 

Armie’s hand stills there, long fingers closing around a handful of Tim’s ass, his breath against Tim’s neck. 

Tim suddenly can’t breathe, uses Armie’s inhale as a measure for when to take his own breath, to get himself started again. Breathes out when Armie does. 

As their breaths line up, inhale for inhale, exhale for exhale, Armie’s finger wanders, traveling across the rounded plane of Tim’s rear, still trapped in layers of clothing, and towards the crease between his cheeks. 

Timmy forgets all about syncing his breaths as Armie’s finger stills, taking in a big gulp of air and holding it, unaware that he’s doing so, but having no other way of controlling his reaction to having Armie’s finger _there, right there_. Armie’s finger is pressed into his crack, and Tim feels the entire length of it, thinks it’s perfect how they’re lined up like this. Then Armie unburies his head from Tim’s neck and brings it up, lining up their faces, too.

“What about my hand here?” Armie asks, voice low and teasing, the vibrations of it and the breath puffing out along with the words both hitting Tim’s lips at once. Tim is immediately nodding his head eagerly and panting against Armie’s mouth. He feels the finger curl up and press against him with just the tip this time, poking at his rim through his pants and underwear. Even with two layers in the way, it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever felt. Tim’s mouth opens on a moan and Armie takes the sound with his own mouth, swallowing it in a wet, passionate kiss.

Armie keeps teasing him, circling his finger slowly against Tim’s hole, getting more and more confirmation that it’s exactly what Tim wants as he continues to take uneven breaths and little sounds escape his lips. 

As Armie’s finger continues its teasing touch, he’s giving Tim little pecks, over and over again until Tim thinks he’s actually going to go crazy. He feels that frenzied energy swirling inside him, his blood seeming to boil with the need to get Armie to touch him, take his clothes off, fuck him, anything. 

Tim’s entire body is screaming for Armie, for so very much more of him, and immediately, please. He thinks of how long he’s waited, how many times he’s wished that Armie could be right here and do things to him for real, and he can’t control himself anymore. He needs him, and he needs him right now.

“Fuck me, please,” he breathes out against Armie’s lips, voice absolutely dripping with desperation. “I haven’t been fucked in forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to get yelled at for leaving it there, on a sexy cliffhanger, once again.
> 
> But hear me out: there is lots more in store for these boys smut-wise. There will be many more chapters, don't worry.
> 
> This is their first time together IRL, so as much as Tim wants to get fucked by Armie, it's not gonna happen just yet. There will still be orgasms, and hopefully the right mix of hotness and sweetness, in this section.
> 
> I have at least 2 more scenes planned for the future, including Their First Time (tm). If I can get them written at some point it'll happen.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I need to hear you say it. Can you do that for me?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Smutty Saturday!
> 
> That's a thing right?
> 
> If not, IT IS NOW.

Timmy’s never wanted anyone’s dick inside him more than right now, never in his life. 

Armie pulls back to get a proper look at him, and Timmy tries to convey his urgent need with his eyes, his face, his whole damn body. He’s desperate as hell for Armie’s touch, to feel him all over, inside him, he wants to let him in so badly.

Armie just looks at him, face a few inches away, hand still on Tim’s ass with his finger against his clothed hole, all motion stopped. He looks like he’s considering, like he’s watching Tim for anything that shows that he’s not completely genuine in his need for Armie and his dick inside him. 

But Timmy is sure, he’s never been more sure of anything. 

Armie’s eyes are dancing with consideration while Timmy’s dance with the possibility of being fucked by Armie, of finally getting to really feel him, of connecting with him like never before. Timmy tries to nonverbally communicate everything he's feeling, tries to show he’s certain about this, how much he needs this.

Armie takes a little too long to consider.

Timmy pouts.

Armie looks at his pouty mouth, eyes crinkling as he smiles. Then that smile disappears for a moment as he too sticks out his bottom lip in a mockery of Timmy’s pout, which does not waver even a little bit as Armie’s faux-pout transforms back into a smile.

“That’s terrible,” Armie says, kissing Timmy’s pouty bottom lip, “but I really wanna suck you off first,” he continues, his smile registering a little more sinister as there’s an accompanying gleam in his eyes. “Can I taste you?”

Armie’s hand moves away from his ass as Tim’s mind spins out in this new direction, thinking about getting Armie’s mouth on him for real, of Armie taking off his clothes and taking his dick into the wet cavern between his lips. A shudder runs through him, Armie’s wicked smile in reaction making all the hairs on his body stand up at once. 

Armie bites playfully at Tim’s cheek, planting a small kiss on the corner of his lips before asking again.

“Do you want me to put my tongue on you?” Timmy’s overwhelmed, unable to speak, so he nods. Yes, he definitely wants that.

While Timmy is gaping up at him, Armie leans down and licks across his lips, keeping his mouth close once his tongue retreats.

“Hm? Want me to lick you, boy?” He illustrates with another swipe of the tongue across Tim’s lips, this time claiming his mouth immediately afterwards in a messy kiss.

Timmy whimpers into the kiss, feeling Armie’s tongue press against his lips, opening his mouth wider to take it in. He’s dying to have that tongue all over him. He wants to keep on kissing him, but he wants to answer Armie too, wants to make sure Armie knows he likes this new direction. 

He breaks off and says simply, “Yes, please,” knowing that Armie’ll like the confirmation, the desperation in his voice.

It seems he does like it, because Armie’s then pressing sweet little kisses across Timmy’s jaw, covering the same route on the way back to his mouth. He hovers his face right in front of Timmy’s, barely any space between them, noses touching with lips slightly apart. 

Timmy marvels at their closeness, quickly becoming obsessed with lining up their breaths again, only this time he’s breathing in when Armie breathes out, inhaling the breath that Armie’s just exhaled. He stares up at Armie’s face, which is lovely even though it’s slightly blurry with how close it is, his eyes appearing as one great big eye.

Armie’s nose nudges at Tim’s nose as if to tell him, _Say it_. 

Timmy opens his mouth to speak, to say _Yes, I want this, please_ , to tell Armie what he wants to hear, say anything, but his words are swallowed up by Armie’s mouth before he even gets a chance to start. Armie kisses him firmly, then breaks away with a smaller, more tender kiss aimed at his bottom lip.

“Can I put my mouth on you, baby?” Timmy is completely hypnotized by Armie’s voice, by his line of questioning, his body totally wound up from the teasing and the anticipation.

“Yes, fuck, please,” Timmy says, feeling like he doesn’t know how to string a sentence together anymore.

Armie runs his hand down between their bodies, cupping at Tim’s cock once again, squeezing him through his pants while kissing his chin. Timmy nearly chokes. 

He knows he’s not being given what he wants because Armie still needs something from him, something he hasn’t said yet. 

“Baby…” Armie starts, and Timmy’s completely under his spell. “Tell me what you want me to do.” Armie’s speaking as he’s lightly massaging Tim’s dick over his clothes, hypnotic voice matching his hypnotic touch. “I need to hear you say it. Can you do that for me?” Armie kisses the spot on his neck right below his ear and Tim’s entire body tingles.

He knows exactly what Armie wants to hear, exactly what he needs to say. 

Armie shifts to pull back, looking into Tim’s eyes. Tim stares back, registering Armie’s subtle, almost imperceptible nod, encouraging him to say the words he knows Armie wants to hear.

So he says them.

Well, partly.

“Suck me,” he starts, rasping, knowing his voice is wrecked already. He pauses, doesn’t say the rest, wanting to draw it out, waits to see what Armie will do next. 

He braces himself, half expecting Armie to play-wrestle him, or better yet, hold him down in retaliation for not saying it fully. 

When Armie leans down and buries his face in his neck, Tim thinks that maybe he’s braced himself for nothing. He relaxes slightly.

But then.

The smooth lips pressed up against the sloping junction between his neck and shoulder suddenly change into a sharp bite as Armie gets his teeth around a hunk of Tim’s flesh. 

Tim feels his body jolt at the sensation, surprised at the sudden shift from soft to hard. He grunts and grips harder at where he’s holding onto Armie, not minding at all when he realizes his hands are conveniently close to Armie’s ass. He breathes into the dull ache of Armie’s bite, imagines what his skin looks like under it, visualizes each and every one of his teeth pressing in, from sharp canines to smoothed-off incisors, all of them leaving a mark. 

Armie tightens his jaw, increasing the pressure on the bit of skin between his teeth. It’s starting to hurt and Tim realizes that this is the retaliation he was previously braced for, the reaction he was expecting, but in a different form. 

Armie still wants to hear it.

After a few moments, the pain from Armie’s teeth begins slowly fading into the background, becoming more of a constant throb. But it quickly comes back into sharp relief when Armie lets go and grabs onto a new patch of skin with a bit less intensity, holding on for only a moment before moving his bites up Tim’s neck. Armie gets to the spot where his neck meets his jaw and stops biting altogether, simply nuzzling against Timmy’s face, lining them up cheek-to-cheek.

Timmy turns his head, the roughness of Armie’s stubble scraping across his skin, waiting until his mouth is lined up with Armie’s ear to speak.

He takes a breath, letting the word out along with a rush of air.

“Daddy.”

The word is followed immediately by a wave of goosebumps across Tim’s entire body, his heart speeding up as Armie’s whole body hardens, pulling back with a gaze that’s hungrier than before, hands more forceful, all movement suddenly fueled by an urgency that wasn’t there moments ago. 

Armie collapses onto him with his full weight, taking Timmy’s breath momentarily, not giving him a chance to get it back before he’s pushing into his hips with his own and pushing his tongue into Tim’s mouth. This time Timmy full-on moans, then whines at the feeling of Armie’s body continually grinding against him, vocalizing everything so very much louder than before. It just feels so good, he just can’t help himself. 

“Fuck, I love hearing you, baby. Will you keep making those pretty noises for me? Will you be nice and loud while I please you?” Armie says as he rubs himself all over Tim’s body. Bites at his jaw. 

“Yes, Daddy, fuck.” 

“Mmm, baby boy. Gonna make you feel so good.” With one last kiss to Tim’s neck Armie is slithering down his body again. 

This time Armie goes straight for his pants, mouth hovering close to where his hands are working to undo Tim’s button and zipper, kissing at the bits of newly exposed skin as he goes. Then Tim’s pants are finally open and his dick fights for freedom all on its own with how hard it is, eager to be held in Armie’s giant hand, his perfect mouth.

It’s not much work for Armie to take him out, maneuvering his cock easily outside his pants, where it gives a valiant twitch, testing out its newfound freedom. Armie’s only gripping him hard enough to move his dick around, not really holding him fully or stroking him as of yet, but already it’s too much. 

Armie’s hand is on him, in whatever small way, and Tim almost feels himself short circuit. Armie hasn’t even started and he’s already shaking with anticipation, watching as Armie pauses to have a look at his dick, examine how it’s standing at attention, flushed and straining already.

Tim keeps looking down at Armie until he figures out it might be a better strategy to not look at all, so he drops his head back and prepares to enjoy the sensations to come. Only, the sensations don’t come at all; Armie seems to have stopped, leaving Tim breathless with his pants undone and cock exposed.

Tim looks down again and meets Armie’s gaze, his eyes dark, definitely darker than before; Armie’s giving him that sinister-edged smile that makes his breath catch and his stomach flip. The corners of Armie’s mouth twitch while he bores into Timmy with his lust-filled look. Tim’s insides are burning up with the fire blazing in Armie’s eyes, feeling like hot coals are being shot through him with the intensity of Armie’s stare.

It’s a look that says Armie is going to destroy him.

And god, he wants that.

Seemingly satisfied with what his look communicated, Armie then directs the full weight of his penetrating stare back in the direction of Tim’s dick. He follows with his mouth and immediately licks along Tim’s entire length with the flat, broad plane of his tongue, the wetness and slight texture of it registering against Tim’s hard and already very sensitive cock. 

Timmy breathes out sharply, the feeling of Armie’s tongue on his dick punching through him. He’s unable to process all of the sensory information at once and he has to take a moment to gather himself, eyes closed.

He feels Armie’s lips on the tip of his dick, giving a brief, tender kiss and opens his eyes to the sight of Armie turning his head to the side and brushing his lips, mouth hanging open, up and down his entire length. Timmy immediately regrets having opened his eyes, but it seems that it’s only going to get more overwhelming to watch from here on out, so he figures it’s best to just keep them open and get himself used to seeing Armie’s mouth on him. 

It continues to prove to be far too much to watch as Armie lifts his head again so he can rub his lips back and forth against the tip, teasing Timmy with his mouth, giving occasional little licks, tongue flicking out slightly between his parted lips. 

Each lick of his tongue and brush of his lips is like a little jab to Timmy’s nervous system, the sensations spreading from the tip of his dick to the tips of his fingers. His cock swells with the feeling of Armie’s lips and tongue where he’s wanted them for all this time; something deep inside him swells, too, with the thought that Armie is finally here, is finally taking care of him.

Armie steadies Tim’s dick between the ring of his thumb and first two fingers, grasping lightly but purposefully, holding the hard shaft in place so he can lick more deliberately at him. The combination of the slightly tighter grip of Armie’s hand and the teasing touch of his lips and tongue is way too much and Timmy’s on the verge of shaking apart, his pent-up need combining with the overwhelming pleasure of the moment and he’s practically undone by it.

In an attempt to steady himself, Timmy reaches down, feeling for Armie’s hand where it’s holding onto his dick, wrapping his fingers around Armie’s wrist and grasping at him, only partially conscious of the fact that he’s tightening his grip with every lick that swipes at him, each wet touch of Armie's mouth that hits him _just so_. Armie pulls back for a moment and it’s then that Timmy realizes he’s digging his fingers into the soft, fleshy bit at the inside of Armie’s wrist hard enough to leave a mark and he consciously takes a breath, eases his hold.

Armie meets his eyes as his tongue pokes out to lick at him again, managing to hit a particularly sensitive spot on the underside, just below the head. Timmy lets out a little involuntary moan at that, unable to help himself because it feels too goddamn good, and he sees the sparkle in Armie’s eyes just before he lowers his gaze again and continues with his tongue.

He keeps licking at Timmy, starting with the sensitive spot he’s just discovered and moving on to lave his tongue along the entire length, down and then up, returning again to the same spot that made Tim moan. And Armie must fucking love that, because Tim does it again, moaning a little louder this time, which seems to only encourage Armie to flick his tongue against the spot over and over again. It’s too intense already and Armie’s only using his tongue; Timmy doesn’t think he can take much more of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee ;)
> 
> xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Armie's mouth._   
>  _Holy fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy...Wet Wednesday?
> 
> Armie finally gets his mouth on Tim, for real, but he still loves to tease.
> 
> Tim's orgasm will happen in the next chap, and then of course, he has to reciprocate.
> 
> I told you there'd be PLENTY more. ;)

He tightens his grip on Armie’s wrist again, trying to get him to get on with it already, put his mouth on him like he’d asked (and he’d asked so nicely, just the way Armie wanted him to), arching his back as a way to resist pressing his hips up and just fucking into Armie’s mouth himself. Armie must have been waiting for this, for Tim at his most desperate, because Armie catches him mid-arch, puckers his lips around Tim’s tip and slides down an inch.

Tim’s brain is in overdrive, but his body registers the sensation and he freezes with his chest pushed out, all motion coming to a stop as he tries to process the feeling of Armie’s mouth.

_Armie’s mouth._

_Holy fuck._

Tim had spent the past few months imagining what it would feel like to have his cock in Armie’s mouth and yet he’s not at all prepared for what it actually feels like. It’s warm and wet, the light suction of Armie’s lips providing the perfect amount of pressure against his very hard, very sensitive cock. 

Not to mention how Armie looks with his lips wrapped around Tim’s dick; Tim wants to take a snapshot of this moment so he can fully enjoy it at a later date when his brain isn’t short-circuiting. He lowers his back gingerly down to the mattress, keeps his eyes trained on Armie. He registers Armie’s golden eyelashes fanning against his cheeks when he looks down, the piercing blue of his eyes when he looks up, and his gorgeous pink lips, looking all full and pouty with how they’re positioned to allow Tim inside.

Armie looks up at him as he wriggles his hand out of Tim’s hold and reverses their grip so that Tim’s wrist is now grasped within Armie’s hand. He gently moves both their hands to the side, depositing Tim’s hand on the mattress next to his body with a squeeze before letting go.

With both their hands out of the way, Armie slides his lips further down Tim’s dick. Timmy relaxes his spine, angles his head to get a better view as Armie moves halfway down, gasps when he doesn’t seem keen on stopping anytime soon. It’s too much and Tim’s head lolls to the right, neck going as limp as the hand by his side, as he feels Armie’s lips continue to descend down towards the base of his cock.

The next thing he knows he’s moaning desperately loud, Armie’s lips having reached the base of his cock and his nose touching down on the wiry pubic hairs around it. Armie’s hand is gripping softly at his thigh, resting there more than holding, but Timmy feels possessed by him. Wants to be held by him in every way. 

“Armie,” he moans, the only word he can think of right now, the only word he wants to say.

Armie answers with his own moan around his mouthful, the vibrations of it ringing out across Tim’s entire body. A part of him is inside Armie, and Armie’s all around him, his hand, his mouth, his voice. Tim loves it.

“So good,” he sighs, as Armie’s lips move back up his dick, sucking as his cheeks hollow slightly.

Armie slides down again, keeping his movements long and steady, and Tim could come just from this, Armie’s mouth moving slowly up and down his dick and Armie’s hand resting heavily on his thigh. 

The sensations of being in Armie’s mouth are overwhelming on their own, the wetness, the heat, the suction, but then there’s the sight of him and Tim could easily tip over the edge from the combination of them both. He finally has Armie’s mouth on him and it feels better than anything he could have ever fucking imagined.

To distract himself a bit, he lifts his hands and runs them along the back of Armie’s head, feels the buzzed strands fuzz sharply against his palms, focuses on that sensation for a while. His fingers dip down to Armie’s cheeks, running over the roughness of his days-old stubble, continuing to venture down along the edge of his jaw until he reaches his chin. He slides his fingers underneath, down to the relative smoothness of Armie’s throat, waiting until Armie gets his mouth down to the base of his cock again just to see if he can feel himself in there from the outside. He feels Armie’s jaw stretch to accommodate him and that’s enough, images running wild in his mind and his cock giving a little twitch within the confines of Armie’s mouth.

Armie glances up, looking a bit smug, pulling back to run the tip of his tongue around the head of Tim’s dick a few times before diving back down, sucking with more speed and intensity this time. The change in pace and suction surprises Tim, makes him squirm a bit, hips moving side to side, hands clasping and unclasping in fists where they’re back resting on the mattress. He tries to get his body under control but he can’t stop himself from writhing around, unable to keep still as Armie’s hot mouth expertly sucks at his dick. 

He feels both Armie’s hands smoothing up his legs simultaneously, coming to rest at the tops of his thighs where they meet his hips, holding him with a stronger grip this time. It calms him down a little bit, but the intensity on his dick doesn’t let up because Armie’s pulling back with a strong purse of his lips, moving towards the head with hollowed cheeks and his tongue pressed firmly into the underside. Timmy opens his mouth on a silent moan, unable to make any noise because of how good it feels.

Armie’s thumbs hook into the crease of his groin and dig in, pulling off Tim’s cock completely and looking up at him. Tim meets his gaze and sees nothing but absolute hunger, a kind of lust that’s dark, possessive. He digs his fingers into Tim’s outer thighs as well, tightening his grip as if he’s trying to settle his movements, as if he’s holding him, pinning him down. 

“Are you gonna be good and stay still?”

Timmy nods. He wants to be good. So good for Armie.

He feels one of Armie’s hands smoothing up his torso, coming to rest against his chest as Armie gets his fingers around one of his nipples and pinches. The sharp pain is a reminder, another gesture that repeats the phrase, _Say it_. 

So he does.

“Yes, I’ll be good.” Armie’s fingers give his nipple a little twist this time so he adds, “Daddy,” and the fingers move away.

“Good boy,” Armie says softly but with an edge to his voice, breathing it out directly against Tim’s cock and that’s it, he’s officially gone.

As Armie gets his mouth back on him, Tim feels like he’s about to burst, like he can’t possibly hold back for very much longer.

He reaches down and gets a hand around himself, wraps his palm around the part of his dick not currently inside Armie’s mouth, audibly sighing with relief at the extra pressure.

His relief is short-lived though, because Armie grabs his wrist and pries his hand away from his dick, pinning it to the mattress again. This time Armie doesn’t let go, just holds Tim’s wrist in his grip and presses it firmly to the bed.

Tim lets out a sound that’s somewhere between a moan and a whimper, the satisfaction that Armie’s holding him down just like he wanted warring with his need for release. He pushes against Armie’s grip, finding he can barely move his hand at all from where it’s pinned down and he feels himself get harder somehow.

Armie squeezes at the delicate bones in Tim’s wrist as he starts sucking at him, just the head this time, but with no less intensity. 

The pressure on his dick feels fucking amazing but he needs to come. It’s far too much and he needs the release. He thinks about coming in Armie’s mouth and wants that so badly, hopes it happens, but at this point he’ll take coming just about anywhere. He just needs to come, and soon.

Timmy’s going over the words in his mind to ask Armie to let him come, to beg him for it, when he feels his hand being moved. 

Still within Armie’s grip, his hand is brought back towards his crotch, fingers encouraged to wrap around his own cock under Armie’s touch. 

He watches as his own hand wraps around his dick, as Armie lets go of his wrist and pulls back to look at this new arrangement.

Armie’s gaze flicks up to meet his eyes and Tim feels pinned by his gaze, is completely under Armie’s control. He likes it.

“Show me how you do it,” Armie softly commands, and Tim doesn’t need much more encouragement than that, his hand moving to stroke his length as soon as Armie finishes speaking.

The slide of his hand up and down his cock is easy, movements aided by the presence of his own precome and Armie’s spit, layers and layers of it built up from Armie’s mouth being on him for all this time.

“Fuck.” The word falls softly from Timmy’s mouth, no more than a few sounds strung together on an exhale of air. 

His dick is a hard rod in his hand, hot and stiff because of Armie, his presence, his wet mouth, his words.

Tim feels himself tremble as he continues to move his hand along his dick, adding a bit of an extra squeeze as he moves towards the tip. He’s so close to the edge, wants to come so badly, feels like he just needs a little something extra so he can come.

“Yes, just like that,” he hears Armie say, as his hand starts to twist on the upstroke. Tim’s mouth is now hanging open, letting out puffs of air along with the occasional noise, unable to control the sounds he’s making anymore.

He wishes Armie would put his mouth on him again, wishes that their combined touch could be what brings him to orgasm. He looks down at Armie and sees that he’s watching him carefully, gaze flicking between Tim’s hand on himself and Tim’s face. Tim can see that his pupils are blown wide, his enjoyment of the little show Tim’s putting on for him obvious on his face, but he doesn’t seem to be in any rush to make Tim’s orgasm happen, doesn’t seem to want to move to help him out.

Tim shudders, teetering on the edge of his orgasm, feeling like he’s been on edge for ages now. He has no idea how long it’s been but he does know what he wants to happen next, how to wants this to end.

“Fuck, Armie,” he says, desperation clear in his voice, trying to communicate his aching need for Armie, for his hands, his mouth, his words, anything. 

Armie places a few kisses on Tim’s upper thigh and must be able to feel the way Tim’s trembling, how he wiggles his body so Armie’s mouth is closer to where he really wants it.

“You need something, baby?”

_Yes._

_You._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy finally gets to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear readers.
> 
> Welcome back to Smutty Saturday!
> 
> In this chapter, Timmy finally gets to come, and Armie gets his turn too :)
> 
> Thank you for hanging on, you (and Timmy) deserve a little reward for your patience.

Out loud, Tim only whimpers, hand moving slowly over his dick, his entire body shaking with need. His brain is a whirlwind of scenarios with various ways in which Armie could help him out, and he can’t pick just one, is desperate for each and every single one with equal fervor.

His hand stills and he takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough to sort out the mess in his mind, to pick something and tell Armie what he wants.

Luckily, Armie steps in and decides to help him out.

“Do you want something in your ass, baby? Would that help you come?”

Tim reacts to Armie’s words with his entire body, hand squeezing his dick while his spine arches and his eyes threaten to roll back in his head.

“Fuck, Armie, oh my god,” he manages to get out, feeling less than eloquent at the moment, but hoping he’s communicated how much he wants that. 

“Yeah? You want that?” Armie’s hypnotic voice is coaxing the words out of him, his giant hand smoothing up and down Timmy’s thigh.

Without realizing it, Timmy’s started working his hand over his dick again, unable to help himself. Armie leans down to place a kiss on the tip and Tim’s body gives a jolt at the sensation, soft and wet.

“Ye-ea-ah,” he stutters out on a moan, head thrown back, totally desperate for Armie’s finger, his mouth, his words, all of him.

He feels Armie’s wet tongue lick against his head, looks down to see Armie’s tongue still hanging outside his open mouth, watches as he holds the position, seemingly ready to catch Tim’s come on his tongue.

_Holy fuck._

Armie’s hand snakes between his thighs and finds his entrance with a wet finger, rubs over his hole, smearing spit across it. Tim lets out a breathy little moan, relaxes his body against Armie’s finger as much as he can from his current position, needing him to continue because it feels fucking amazing. The combination of just one swipe across his hole and his own hand on his dick is electric, sending a wave of pleasure through his body that feels like it’s got him even closer to the edge now.

Armie continues rubbing across his hole softly, alternating between going around in a circle and up and down in a line. Tim presses his head to the side, chin almost touching his shoulder, hand on his dick working faster, twisting on the upstroke, covering the whole length of his cock as his body tightens with his impending orgasm.

“Just like this?” Armie asks, speaking so close to Tim’s dick that he can feel each individual word and its accompanying puff of air. Tim nods as he reaches with his unoccupied hand for Armie’s free one, the one that’s not currently working his hole, finding it where it’s lying next to Tim’s hip. Armie immediately twists his hand around, reversing their grips so he’s holding Tim’s hand within his hand, pressing it against the mattress gently. 

Tim loves having Armie here, having him close, touching him and getting touched in return.

The finger continues stroking at his hole, this time with a slightly firmer touch, and Armie’s got his tongue out again, waiting for Timmy’s release. Tim stares at his tongue, wants so badly to splatter it with his come, doesn’t want to hold himself back any longer.

He flicks his gaze up to Armie’s eyes and it’s at that moment that Armie decides to press his finger against Tim’s hole with more pressure, his finger slipping slightly inside. All he can see is the twin blue pools of Armie’s eyes, the pink of his tongue that he so desperately wants to paint white. All he can feel is Armie’s finger, inside him, connecting them in the most intimate way possible. 

Armie’s breached his body and that’s what finally sets him off, making rope after rope of come splash onto Armie’s waiting tongue. Armie holds his mouth open while Tim’s dick keeps spurting, and Tim moans at the sight of his come hitting and then running down Armie’s tongue and chin. 

His orgasm is a long ride, longer than any he’s had in a very long time. It seems to come in waves, each one barely diminished from the one that came right before it. He’s flying, floating on pure bliss. 

Tim feels like he’s high, like he somehow exists outside of his own body. The normal rules of space and time don’t exist in his state of orgasm, but instead they seem to stretch on and on with no foreseeable end in sight. 

And he doesn’t come crashing down into reality when it’s over either, still blissed out, head floating, limbs buzzing.

He doesn’t remember having closed his eyes but he opens them to the sight of Armie lowering his head and tilting it slightly, aiming once again for Tim’s cock, which is still partially encased in the grip of his own hand. Most of Tim’s come is on Armie’s tongue, his own hand only wet with precome on his palm from all his movements up and down his cock. 

But soon there’s wetness on the outside of his hand too, as Armie licks over the backs of Tim’s fingers and the bit of his cock that’s peeking out of Tim’s fist with his come-covered tongue, getting jizz everywhere. Tim’s body twitches with oversensitivity from the feeling of Armie’s tongue on his spent dick, but the moan he produces is purely in appreciation for how damn erotic he finds this. The image and feeling of his own come being smeared all over by Armie’s talented tongue is just hot as hell.

He fucking loves it.

Armie moves his head away and lowers his tongue towards a new spot, licking a stripe up Timmy’s thigh, depositing his spit and the remainder of Tim’s come there. He then places a few wet kisses to Tim’s hip on his way to crawl up the bed and settles down, lying on his back next to Tim’s sprawling, post-orgasmic form.

Tim slowly softens his grip on himself, finding that Armie’s spit and his own release has combined into a powerful sticking agent, acting like an adhesive to glue his fingers together. It makes it difficult to move his hand all that much, but he’s too content to put any real effort in it, focusing on catching his breath and feeling the euphoric after-effects of his orgasm. 

The ecstasy of his orgasm lingers, as does the ghost of Armie’s tongue on his now-softening cock. His limbs feel heavy, settling into the mattress with an ease he hasn’t felt in months. 

As he recovers from his orgasm bit by bit, he realizes the state of his own clothes, thighs still trapped in his barely-undone pants, the elastic of his underwear snapped tightly against his legs. His shirt and sweatshirt are bunched up by his armpits, and he almost laughs at how he must look, is slightly smug about the fact that Armie couldn’t even wait to get his clothes off fully before going down on him. 

As much as the thought delights him, he knows he’s going to be slightly uncomfortable soon, especially if he wants to be able to move enough to return the favor. 

It’s _that _thought that spurs him into action, using his clean hand and some less than graceful kicks of his legs to wiggle his pants off fully, leaving them where they land at the end of the bed. He pulls his boxers up over his spent cock, uncaring of the state they’ll be in as the soft material absorbs the remaining evidence of his orgasm. Most of it is smeared across one of his hands anyway, thanks to Armie and his skillful tongue.__

__Next he uses his clean hand to unzip his sweatshirt, needing to get more layers off his body in preparation to take care of Armie. He looks over at him for the first time since coming, and finds him staring at the ceiling, breathing evenly, face glowing with sweat. He’s beautiful._ _

__Armie turns his head as soon as he registers that Tim’s turned towards him, and his face lights up when he sees Tim’s huge smile. They look at each other for a moment, basking in each other’s company and the lull between their orgasms._ _

__After a moment of looking at Armie’s gorgeous face, he’s able to pay attention to the details. His deep, controlled breaths belie the state of his arousal, which is abundantly clear in the way his pants are currently bulging at the crotch._ _

__Tim presses up into a sitting position, shrugging out of his sweatshirt and wiggling his arms so it falls off his shoulders. He turns his body towards Armie, folding his legs under him and sitting back on his heels to look down at him. Accepting that all of his clothes will be covered in come, he tugs the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his hands, first the clean one, then the one dirty with his own release, throwing it lazily so it lands somewhere to the side of the bed._ _

__Now that he’s more comfortable, he can address the situation in Armie’s pants. He looks down at Armie, all flushed and gorgeous, and wants to make him feel good too._ _

__Tim plants his clean hand on the mattress, using it to lean his body closer to Armie’s, a smile playing on his lips as he brings their faces together._ _

__Timmy gives him a soft kiss and whispers, “Your turn.” Is close enough to catch Armie’s intake of breath, stares at his parted lips. Gives him another kiss to seal his words, moving back only a few inches so he can see Armie’s face more clearly._ _

__“Take off your pants,” he commands, voice firmer, delighted at the flash of desire that crosses in Armie’s eyes. He pulls back a little bit more to give Armie some room to work, sitting back on his heels again._ _

__Armie undoes and takes off his pants hastily, Timmy staring as he reveals his tight boxers underneath. Timmy’s never seen him in his underwear in person, so he takes a moment to savor the sight, unable to help himself from running his clean hand over the spot where the waistband of the boxers sit across Armie’s lower abdomen, leaning over to stroke along the place where fabric and skin meet. Then he moves back on his heels again so Armie can kick his pants off completely._ _

__Timmy takes a moment to admire Armie in his boxers, letting his eyes linger on his hips, thighs, and bulging cock trapped inside. He smiles to himself as images of Armie’s naked ass in his jockstrap flash through his mind, and hopes he’ll be treated to the sight in person one day very soon. For now he admires Armie as he is, unable to stop his finger from running along the waistband of Armie’s boxers, which hug every curve, every muscle of his solid hips and thick thighs._ _

__He looks up at Armie as he smooths his finger back and forth against the elasticated waistband, dipping his finger underneath to feel the soft skin of his lower belly. His smile turns slightly naughty as memories of their sexy video chats and the reality of this moment converge. As he observes Armie underneath him, he feels slightly powerful, wants to make Armie submit to him, wants to make him feel _good_. __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes, Armie's turn is gonna be loooong too
> 
> ;)
> 
> xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take these off, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! I meant to post yesterday but was called into work and had to stay there all day. It was the worst! Luckily today I have off and so I can post and catch up on my reading.
> 
> Here's more of Timmy's turn.
> 
> He's in control now. And he really fucking likes it.

Tim runs his hand in a sweeping motion over Armie’s clothed hip closest to him, across his pelvis to the other side, brushing against the line of his cock through his boxers with an open palm. Watches as Armie shudders.

Feeling Armie’s dick beneath a layer of cotton has Timmy shuddering too. The contrast between the soft fabric of Armie’s underwear and the hard bulge trapped inside makes Tim’s stomach clench and he wants to see him for real. Needs to touch him without anything in the way.

He plants his clean hand on the mattress next to Armie’s body and leans forward, scooting up and rearranging himself until his knees are resting on either side of Armie’s outstretched leg, straddling his thigh. He likes the feeling of the solid weight between his legs, rests his ass against the hem of Armie’s boxers, the line between fabric and skin. Timmy drapes himself against Armie’s body, leaning down to bring their faces closer together again. 

He looks down at Armie’s face, notices the sweep of his golden eyelashes as he blinks up at Tim, the way his parted lips are letting out hot, shallow breaths, sees the small droplets of sweat that have gathered on his upper lip and forehead. 

He’s shining, and beautiful, so beautiful. Timmy is delighted to have Armie underneath him, is desperate to touch him and make him feel good.

Tim smears his lips across Armie’s cheek, then presses small, fluttering kisses across the line of his jaw, ending at the corner of his mouth.

He pulls back slightly, bringing his sticky hand to hover over Armie’s crotch. Looks at Armie’s face while he touches down with his fingertips, trails them up towards his stomach where the waistband of his boxers rests snugly. Watches as Armie’s eyelashes flutter at the light contact, as he sighs at the touch of Tim’s fingers, which drag easily across the fabric of his underwear but stutter slightly against Armie’s skin with how they’re still tacky with Tim’s release.

Keeps looking at his face as he moves his fingers barely underneath Armie’s waistband, stilling there for a beat or two, taking time to relish the sound of Armie’s punched-out, quiet “Fuck,” the sigh that immediately follows the word, taking both as the confirmation he needs to continue. 

“Yeah?” he asks, just to make sure, hand pressing more firmly against the elastic.

Armie nods, makes eye contact.

Using the back of his hand to lift the waistband out of the way, Timmy plunges his hand inside Armie’s boxers. He bumps up against the fabric to create space to get his whole fist inside, skin sticking slightly to the soft cotton. With some maneuvering, Timmy’s come-covered hand finds Armie’s half-hard cock and wraps around it.

Armie lets out a loud moan at that and Timmy smiles, bends down until he can press it against Armie’s mouth. Breathes against him for a beat, makes his fingers touch, then starts moving his hand.

They open their mouths against each other in twin gasps as Timmy’s hand moves up and down Armie’s shaft. Armie feels so good in his hand and he has to close his eyes momentarily, is overwhelmed already with only a few strokes.

After a few moments Timmy opens his eyes and focuses on the expressions moving across Armie’s face, the feel of his cock. In Timmy’s hand it’s thick and hot, continually hardening up with each subsequent stroke. His hand covers most, but not all, of it, a fact that's got his heart racing.

Armie is trembling with each movement of Timmy’s hand, which occasionally stutters and trips over his dick, the tackiness of Timmy’s dried come the only thing aiding the way.

“Feel good?” Timmy asks, his mouth still close to Armie’s, close enough to feel the sharp breath of air he lets out in response to Timmy's question. Close enough to see Armie's little nod.

He loves being this close. 

Loves being close enough to see the darker flecks of blue in Armie’s eyes that form a ring around his iris, the way the blue is being swallowed up by the black of his pupils, the darkening pink of his cheeks and lips. To hear his exhales become heavier and more audible until one becomes a half-formed groan.

Armie tips his head back, exposing his throat to Tim’s gaze. Timmy leans down to press his lips against Armie’s throat, mouths at the line between his jaw and neck, letting his lips trail wetly across the fuzz of Armie’s stubble, kissing at him firmly as if his lips could reach the pure softness of his skin underneath the short, prickly hairs.

Armie’s hands find Tim’s skin, one reaching down to the thigh resting on the inside of Armie’s leg, the other grabbing the wrist of the hand that Timmy’s using to slightly prop himself up.

Timmy loves being this connected to Armie, loves how his hand is on Armie and Armie’s hands are on him, how they fit together so nicely, how it feels right, how it’s easy.

Timmy’s hand keeps moving, gripping him a little tighter now, and both of Armie’s hands hold him tighter too, one of his exhales turning into a soft moan. Timmy loves this reaction, makes his grip tighter still, his kisses even wetter, tongue swiping out to add more moisture. On the next breath Armie moans a little more loudly. Timmy pushes against the fabric of Armie’s boxers and runs his thumb against the tip of his cock. The breath after that, he fucking _whimpers_.

Timmy stops mid-throat kiss, a jolt of desire running through him at the sounds Armie’s just been making. His brain can barely process the feel of Armie, let alone his _noises_. But his entire body reacts and he feels something surge inside him, his desire turning slightly wicked, wants nothing else but to take Armie apart and possess him fully.

He already feels possessed by Armie, loves having Armie on top of him, underneath him, all around him. He’s had a part of himself inside Armie, and the smallest part of Armie inside him too. He wants more. 

Wants to take over Armie like Armie has taken over him. Wants to feel Armie’s cock in his mouth, and not just his hand.

His desire turns several shades darker as he presses a couple more kisses to Armie’s jawline. Strokes down to the base of his dick and gingerly starts to remove his hand from the cocoon of Armie’s soft boxers.

As he’s dislodging his hand, he’s sitting up slightly, nudging Armie’s legs apart with a bent knee. Gets his hand fully out of Armie’s underwear and sits back on his thigh, loving the way Armie’s flesh squishes under him and quickly becomes hard muscle and bone.

He stretches out his hand, lands with a flattened palm on Armie’s hip, smooths along the soft material of his underwear until he gets to the top of the waistband, snaps it lightly between pinched fingers.

“Take these off, too.”

In the next moment Timmy is moving back, lifting a leg and bringing his knees to touch against each other so he’s no longer straddling Armie’s thick thigh. He sits back on his heels next to Armie’s body, looks down at him expectantly, feels intoxicated by his own power over him.

Timmy doesn’t take his eyes off of him as Armie brings his hands to the elastic of his boxers and hooks his thumbs in, sliding them down slowly so that his bare skin is uncovered inch by inch. Timmy’s gaze follows their descent, revealing the sharp bones at the front of Armie's hips and the vee of his groin, the matted-down hairs above his cock springing to life as the fabric continues sliding. Armie lifts his hips to slide it down further.

It feels like time stands still as the elastic reaches the top of Armie’s cock and it keeps on sliding. Timmy’s absolutely mesmerized, feels each beat of his heart as it pumps blood audibly through his ears, aids in the reddening of his cheeks and the slight plumping of his cock.

His balls have already been emptied once but that doesn’t stop his cock from perking up again, growing more and more interested as Armie exposes himself bit by bit.

He’s halfway down the shaft and it already looks so _big_ , though it isn’t even fully out yet. He’s unable to stop himself from reaching up with his still-sticky hand and latching onto Armie’s waistband where it's hanging slightly loose at Armie’s mid-thigh. He breaks his gaze on Armie’s cock, which is most of the way out by now, for just a small moment to glance up at his face as he pulls the boxers in the direction of Armie’s feet with his fingers, both of them working to get them off now. On the way down he’s unable to help the way the pinky-edge of his hand brushes up against Armie’s dick nor the way he shivers at the slight contact.

Tim takes over pulling down Armie’s boxers, doing it by himself after they skate past Armie’s knees. He turns his head away only long enough to drag the underwear down the rest of Armie’s legs and flick them away, turns back in time to hear the swish of the fabric as it lands on the floor somewhere. 

Armie’s fully exposed, and all Timmy can think is _Finally_. He has Armie, naked from the waist down and under him, and he can’t possibly think of a single thing that would make this any better. 

Not wasting any time, Tim gets back in between Armie’s thighs with his own legs tucked under him. He leans down as he slides his legs out behind him, stretching until he’s lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows.

This new arrangement offers a perfect, close-up view of Armie’s dick. Yes, it’s big, but more than that, it’s gorgeous. Timmy doesn’t think he’s ever seen a prettier dick in his life. He smiles up at Armie, letting the appreciation show clearly on his face, as he wraps back around Armie's cock with his jizz-covered hand.

His strokes are smoother now, the come on his hand having dried into a glossy layer that shines where it catches the light. He stares at Armie’s cock, eyes following his fist at it moves up and down, breath already quickening at the sight of the head poking out every time he strokes down towards the base.

There’s nothing more beautiful than Armie’s cock inside the closed circle of his hand, just a few inches from his face. Timmy is mesmerized once again, getting lost in the rhythm of his strokes and the way Armie's getting harder in his hand. He’s having a difficult time paying attention to the rest of Armie when his cock is this perfect.

Finally he looks up at Armie’s face, sees he has his eyes closed, the fan of his eyelashes shining even more golden in contrast to his pinkened, flushed skin.

The longer he strokes the easier it is to slide up and down, the heat from Armie’s cock and the friction of each movement seeming to melt the layer of his own come until it turns viscous again and his hand simply glides towards the head and back down to the base, over and over.

Because of the smoother slide, he’s able to tighten his grip and work Armie’s shaft a bit harder. A little moan punctuates the otherwise relative quiet of their hushed noises of skin on skin. Timmy looks up to find Armie’s eyes still closed, but with his mouth fully open, his breath coming in quick pants now. 

His head is tilted at a sharp angle and his torso is slightly askew, the only proof that he’s been squirming under Timmy’s touch. But Timmy wants to see it in action, and not just the evidence of it. So far it seems like Armie’s been holding back, when all Timmy really wants is to witness Armie fully lose control.

Timmy continues the movement of his hand, gliding effortlessly now, as he lowers his head towards Armie’s thigh. He places a few kisses at the tender skin of the inside of his leg, loving the smoothness and softness of it against his lips. Thinks about what it would be like to mark him there. He has a sudden burst of desire and he wants to bite at him, devour him, swallow him whole. Wants Armie to come undone, and to be the reason for his undoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something amazing and exciting (imo) to share with you in the next chapter. Will get it posted soon and then we can all scream about it together.
> 
> :D
> 
> xo


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is greedy, he just wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10!! Omg!! Isn't it hilarious that I originally imagined this as a one shot? LOL.
> 
> I'm thinking this whole thing will have 12 chapters, but WHO KNOWS. Apparently these boys are not good at keeping things brief (and neither am I haha).
> 
> Here is the something very special that I promised in the notes at the end of the last chapter, and I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I may or may not have been influenced by being in my feels about a certain someone whose named rhymes with Jelly-o. And Busan.
> 
> Feel free to scream with me in the comments if you feel so inclined.

Timmy lands a few sucking kisses on the smooth, practically hairless skin at Armie’s inner thigh. He brushes his mouth back and forth across the same area, loving the soft fuzz of the baby hairs against his lips and the way his own hot breath bounces off of Armie’s skin and hits his face in a warm wave. 

He wants to share some of that warmth with Armie, so he moves his head towards Armie’s dick and angles his mouth so his next exhalation is aimed directly at it. He breathes out and watches Armie’s hands clench and hears his breath shudder in response.

He's examined the weight and texture of Armie’s dick with his hand, but Timmy just wants more. Wants all of his senses to be filled with Armie, wants to be submerged in the feel of him, be imbued with his smell, his taste.

Undoing his grip on Armie’s cock, he watches as it springs out of the once-closed circle of his hand, letting his eyes roam along the hard length of it as it bounces a little and comes to rest against his open palm. He angles his head and lowers it, nuzzling against the base of Armie’s thick dick; takes a breath in through his nose, inhaling his musky smell. He keeps breathing in, taking in the scent of him through his nose as he moves up the length of it, all the way to the tip. 

Now that he’s breathed in Armie’s smell, he makes it his next mission to taste him. Timmy brushes his lips across the tip of Armie’s beautiful cock, holding it steady at the base with the grip of a few fingers. He flutters his eyes up to Armie’s face as he rubs his mouth, lips parted prettily, back and forth over the head right at the place where Armie is leaking globs of precome. 

The clear liquid paints Timmy’s lips glossy and he can feel the sticky sheen it leaves behind. Where he was, up until a few moments ago, eager to taste Armie, now he’s suddenly very interested in _feeling him_ again, in being bathed in all his bodily fluids, in letting them soak into his core from the outside in.

He wants Armie to cover him, to coat Tim’s body from head to toe in his scent, his spit, his come. He wants all of it all over him, wants to press every part of Armie into every part of his own body until it’s all inside him. He wants to take him into not only his mouth, but also wants to absorb him through every pore, wants Armie to seep into him through his skin and keep him deep inside.

His eyes on Armie’s face, he presses his lips together.

The sticky gloss of Armie’s precome transfers from his bottom lip to his top lip and vice versa, both lips pressing and moving back and forth against each other slightly to smear the clear liquid over every inch of dusky pink skin. 

Satisfied with how his lips are painted, he sticks them out in a sexy pout, letting Armie admire his work. He feels pretty, wants Armie to look at him; but more than that, he feels marked, wants Armie to see that too. That Armie’s claimed him.

This time Timmy gets what he wants as Armie pinches his chin in between strong fingers and turns his head left and right, eyes on Tim’s lips, admiring him. He keeps his neck soft and lets his head be turned to and fro, loving the way Armie’s gaze is locked on his mouth. Tim imagines what he must look like, wants to see the light hit the glossy liquid on his lips and make it shine, wants to preserve it somehow so he can see it later.

Instead, his next focus is on another one of his five senses. He has Armie’s precome on him and he needs to taste it.

He sticks his tongue out slightly, just the tip peeking out between parted lips, touches down with the point of it to his bottom lip. The taste immediately floods his tongue, and it’s fairly mild, but still, it’s _Armie_. That thought is enough to make him close his eyes in ecstasy, lashes fluttering with pleasure on the way to lying flush against the tops of his pinkened cheeks.

Timmy’s about to move his tongue back and forth, needing to lick his lips fully to get a better taste, but he feels himself being grabbed suddenly, Armie’s strong hands coming to wrap around him, the one gripping underneath his chin tightening futher, and the other grasping him by the nape of the neck. Those hands prove to be stronger than he could have ever imagined as he’s hauled up in one smooth motion, torso settling flush with Armie’s, cock aligned with Armie’s cock. He doesn’t even have time to open his eyes, but once he’s lined up with Armie, feels his hot breath caressing his face, he doesn’t want to open them either. 

Armie’s hands continue holding him just as tightly as he brings their mouths together, claiming Timmy with his kiss. He’s pressing roughly into Timmy with all his parts -- his hands, his mouth, his hips, his chest, pulling Timmy against him with equal force -- but the kiss is slow and dirty, mouth so wide open that it seems like Armie actually wants to devour him. 

Timmy plunges his tongue deep into Armie’s mouth and marvels at how connected he feels to him. The depth of his tongue matches the depth of his feelings and it makes him want to tear Armie apart, to ravage him, to slip inside him and never leave.

He gives Armie a few more kisses, a little more shallow but no less forceful, long presses of languidly moving lips that mingle their spit and press their teeth into the inside of their own mouths.

He notices how his jaw is aching from how Armie’s been kissing him and from holding back the force of his own desire; Timmy decides that he doesn’t want to hold back anymore. He feels his desire surge inside him and this time he doesn’t try to water it down.

Lowering his still-sticky hand towards Armie’s crotch, he wraps it around his dick with a savage grip, starts stroking him torturously slow, bares his teeth to speak.

“You like this? You like the feeling of my hand on your cock, covered in my come? You like having my come on you, easing the way for my hand to stroke you so nicely?” Timmy continues stroking Armie’s dick, a little faster now, feeling his blood boil. He massages the fat cock in his hand with a firm grip as he moves his mouth towards Armie’s ear and bites down hard on the fleshy lobe.

That earns him a moan from Armie, louder than any he’s made so far, and Timmy smiles wickedly, pleased at his reaction. Pleased with the way he’s making Armie lose control. 

He knows himself, though, knows how greedy he is for Armie, especially with how he’s currently laid out under him and at his mercy. He still wants more.

“You love how it feels sliding over your dick, don’t you? I’ll keep using my come to stroke you until you come all over me,” he says, partly growling the words through clenched teeth, using his brutal grip on Armie’s dick to punctuate certain syllables. 

Armie is writhing beneath him, body twisting with each squeeze of Timmy’s fist. Timmy is so wrapped up in what he’s saying, feeling as if he’s speaking them almost in a trance when he suddenly comes out of it, interrupted by Armie’s loud curse and the way he pulls Tim’s face down in an attempt to kiss him but instead just ends up open-mouthed moaning against his lips. 

It’s then that Timmy relaxes a bit, notices his breath again, feels the warm air of Armie’s bedroom on his skin. Takes a breath, feels his heartbeat slow; slows down the strokes of his hand over Armie’s dick, too.

He continues speaking then, his voice getting softer and softer until he’s breathing out the words in barely a whisper right against Armie’s mouth. “When you blow your load I’ll have both of us on my hand. Should I feed it to you then? Would you like that?” 

Armie pulls at him, muttering a strangled, plosive “Fuck, baby” as he’s maneuvering Tim’s head so that his neck is against Armie’s mouth, finds the spots he was biting before and gets his lips around one of the just-formed bruises, sucking with enough force to make Timmy yelp and grab onto Armie’s shoulder with the hand not currently jerking him off. 

Lips still attached to his neck, Armie pushes up into Timmy’s sticky hand, essentially fucking himself with Tim’s fist. Even though it’s Armie’s dick that’s being stimulated by the quick jab of motion, it’s Timmy who moans loudly, reacting to Armie’s thrust into his hand and his mouth sucking away at his bruises. Timmy thinks about the fact that Armie’s the one who put the bruises there in the first place, loves having them on his skin because Armie made them. He starts melting further into Armie’s touch at the thought of being doubly marked by him.

Timmy’s losing the thread of control again as Armie inflicts pleasure-pain to the delicate skin of his neck for a second time, but quickly fights to get it back. He turns his head forcefully so that their mouths are lined up again, takes Armie’s hand that’s currently holding him by the back of the head and guides it to his hair, pushing the giant fingers into his curls and encouraging them to grip.

Then he’s moving his head and lining up his lips with the edge of Armie’s jaw, kissing him there, then finding another bit of skin to kiss just below that. He keeps on kissing his way down, pushing up Armie’s shirt to get at his bare skin, shimmying his body as he goes, ending so he’s kneeling again between Armie’s legs and leaning over to get his mouth closer to where his hand is still wrapped around his dick.

Not wasting any time, Timmy just opens his mouth and gets his lips around him. He’s immediately humming in appreciation, both at the taste of Armie exploding over his tongue and the hand tightening in his hair. 

He wants to get his mouth around him fully, wants to slide all of Armie's length inside, but decides that there isn’t enough wetness to make it happen. Tim pulls off Armie’s dick with a faint pop, levers himself up so his mouth is hovering a few inches away from the tip. Looks up and makes eye contact with Armie, staring at his face as he gathers a bit of spit and pushes it against his lips, angles his mouth and lets gravity take over. The glob of saliva forms a long string as it stretches out and touches down on the tip of Armie’s cock, momentarily connecting them before it breaks off fully from Tim’s lips and starts running down Armie’s shaft.

Tim works the spit over Armie’s dick with his still-sticky hand, loving the way all of their fluids are getting mixed together, layers of come and saliva built up on both their bodies now. He shifts again slightly so he can get his mouth back around Armie and starts sucking him in earnest.

Bobbing his head up and down, he hollows his cheeks and tries to make it good for Armie. He’s pretty sure Armie likes it, if his heavy breathing and hand clenching at Timmy’s curls are any indication. After a few bobs up and down, he’s finally able to attempt taking all of Armie for real, moves his head towards the base of Armie’s dick and keeps his breathing even, plunging the thick cock in his mouth towards the back of his throat.

He finally reaches the base, feeling the tickle of the wiry pubic hairs against his nose. He makes sure to breathe as he keeps his head down for as long as possible, pulling back when he starts to choke with hollowed cheeks to gather all the excess spit that’s accumulated in his mouth. 

On the way up, Armie’s hand pulls at his hair and the sensation sends a jolt through his body. He suddenly wants Armie to hold him down, but this time it’s not just a part of his body pressed in the mattress that he’s imagining; he wants Armie to control the action, wants him to hold Timmy down on his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JIZZ GLOSS.
> 
> (yes, I did that 😉)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy wants it as much as he gives it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've now determined that this story will have 12 chapters. That means one more left after this one! I have a few other scenes feat. these boys mapped out for after this, so it's just a question of whether I'll get those written. I'm sure it'll happen at some point, but no guarantees on the timing.
> 
> I've gone back to work, officially, and although I'm only working half days for the moment I will be full-time again by mid-July. There is no good solution for any of this and things are opening back up under crazy circumstances. It's a big mess!!
> 
> For now, let's escape to Timmy and Armie's post-quarantine world, in which you only have to think about (love and) orgasms.

“I want you to hold me down on your cock.”

Saying the words out loud feels amazing, the experience enhanced tenfold by being able to watch Armie’s response to them in real time. He loves seeing Armie react with his whole entire body.

Armie’s face turns tender and his huge hand slips out of Timmy’s hair and slides down the side of his face, coming to cup his jaw, massive thumb stroking across his cheekbone.

“Are you sure?” Armie asks, the tenderness warring with white-hot desire in his eyes. He looks at Tim carefully, eyes briefly moving down to his mouth before they come back up to meet his gaze again.

Timmy loves the feeling of being cradled in Armie’s grasp, basks in the knowledge that Armie will always take care of him.

He turns his head into Armie’s hand and presses his lips to that giant palm, gives it a soft kiss. Cuts his eyes up to Armie’s face and speaks against his skin.

“Yes.”

He sees Armie take a breath, feels the hand tighten against his face. It quickly moves back into his hair, fingers combing through his curly strands and locking onto them with a strong grip. Timmy moves his head back to center, opens his mouth and holds his position, a clear invitation for Armie to take full control.

Armie tests his grip, moving Timmy’s head back and forth the tiniest bit by pulling and pushing at the clump of hair trapped in his fist. His whole face reacts with dark pleasure when Timmy’s eyes flutter slightly. Then stays still for a moment as he looks at Timmy, gazing into his eyes before he starts to push his head down.

Timmy goes easily, eyes slipping shut once his mouth gets close enough to Armie’s dick, trusting Armie to guide him the rest of the way.

With his eyes closed, all he can do is feel. He feels the deliciously painful pull on his hair as Armie moves his head closer and adjusts the angle. Then he feels the wet tip of Armie’s cock bump up against his mouth and another slight tug on his hair to pull him down onto it. The head slips past his lips smoothly and Armie’s inside him again and it just feels right.

He’s swimming in sensation, lets himself be carried away by it, lets his neck be soft so he can go wherever Armie leads him.

Armie keeps pushing his head down, cock sliding further into his mouth. The head of Armie’s dick bumps up against the back of his throat and Timmy has to remember to breathe, has to make a conscious effort to relax. 

It keeps on sliding -- and oh god, Armie is _huge_ \-- into his throat and he feels filled up. His mouth reaches the base and he’s literally stuffed full of Armie, overwhelmed by how hard he feels, how bitter he tastes.

Timmy’s senses are overflowing with Armie, and he wants to hold himself there, to keep on feeling and tasting him forever. The clench of Armie’s hand stays in his hair, using a strong grasp to push Timmy down on his dick; Timmy stays there willingly, will stay there until he is literally unable to anymore.

Armie keeps on holding him down, and he starts to feel like he can’t breathe. It’s glorious. Armie has officially overtaken him, and he feels his eyes roll back in his head underneath his still-closed eyelids.

Pulling back slightly, he pushes his head into Armie’s hand where it’s still gripping him by the curls, manages to move back an inch on his own before Armie gets the message and starts easing him off.

Once Armie’s dick slips out of his mouth, his next breath injects his bloodstream with all the oxygen that he’s been deprived of and he feels lightheaded. Happy.

All of the extra saliva that’s collected in his mouth gets everywhere, and he imagines how he must look with his own spit streaked across the lower half of his face. Eyes still closed, he feels the wetness on his face and hopes it matches the current state of Armie’s dick, gives half a thought to the image of his own saliva running down Armie’s shaft and over his balls. Wants to be the only one who puts his spit on Armie’s dick, the only one to make it nice and wet.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he feels Armie’s thumb brush across his cheek, opens his eyes to Armie’s beautiful face, flushed completely red, loving concern in his eyes.

“Good?” he asks, hand smoothing through Timmy’s hair in a soothing motion. Timmy breathes into it.

“Yes. Do it again,” he answers without hesitation, voice slightly scratchy, desperate for Armie’s cock again now that he’s caught a breath.

Armie growls at that, the muscles in his neck standing out with how he’s clenching his jaw. The hand in Timmy’s hair tightens again and he gets himself ready to be pushed down once more. But instead of being pulled toward Armie’s dick, his head is bent backwards, mouth falling open in submission and surprise. 

“You want my cock in your throat again?” Armie asks, and there’s that growling again. 

Timmy’s cock twitches helplessly against the mattress and he whimpers.

“Want it so bad, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” he replies, keeping his voice steady as best he can with how his head is positioned.

“Show me how much.” The words are no sooner out of Armie’s mouth than he jerks Timmy’s head forward and lines them up again. He pulls until Timmy’s head is angled correctly and his lips are on Armie’s dick.

But just his lips. 

Armie holds him there, with a hand clenching firmly in his hair and a look that pins him in place. 

And Armie keeps holding him there, only giving him a teasing touch with the wet tip of his dick pressed against Timmy’s mouth, the strong grip of his hand that doesn’t let him sink any further. Timmy tries to inch forward, but Armie applies an opposite force and pushes him back until their movements cancel each other out. 

Timmy grunts in frustration and jerks his head forward, trying to slip more of Armie into his mouth, to taste him again, to get Armie to pull him forward. But Armie’s hand stays firm, doesn’t let him move.

He sticks his tongue out and presses it against Armie’s slit, moans at the taste of him. 

“You really want it, huh?” Armie asks, voice gravely and grip savage. He’s grinning too, like he’s enjoying this. 

Tim nods, trembling, wanting to move so badly but he isn’t able to. He wants his throat to be filled with Armie’s tumescent cock again, will do anything to make that happen.

Maybe Armie wants him to beg. Show him how badly he wants his dick by pleading for it.

“Please,” he whispers against Armie’s tip, feeling the wetness of his precome slide against his lips. He licks it away, taking the taste of Armie inside him again, and opens his mouth back up, hoping that he’ll be able to surge forward somehow, or maybe Armie will take pity on him and loosen his grip, just a little.

He tries to move again, tries to use his bodyweight to propel his head forward, he just has to move an inch. But Armie is stronger than him and it seems that as hard as he tries, he just can’t make it happen. He gives a pathetic little whine, momentarily defeated. 

The muscles in his neck are aching from holding his head at this strange angle, from pushing against Armie’s terribly strong grip.

Timmy lets himself go slack, relaxing into the position that Armie wants him in. He sticks his tongue out, unable to help himself from tasting Armie’s cock again now that it’s right there in front of him. 

Pointing his tongue, he flicks it across Armie’s slit and feels the grip in his hair relax by the tiniest bit. He glances at Armie’s face and immediately knows he’s got him from how he looks right now, the tight, controlled look on his face fading as he melts into Timmy’s touch. Timmy sees the crack in Armie’s domination and he makes a more concerted effort to focus on licking his slit with purpose, wanting to make Armie fall apart even further. He presses in with the tip of his tongue, hard, and Armie moans. 

The second he feels the grip in his hair loosen a little bit more, he surges forward, his whole body coordinating in the effort to get Armie’s dick back inside his mouth. It slips past his lips, finally, and he hums around it, not wasting any time in sinking down further. 

As Tim moves, Armie’s hand helplessly slides to the back of his head, fingers brushing against his nape as he gets his mouth closer to the base.

He feels Armie’s hand come back to life, holding on with a tighter grip again, is too pleased at having Armie’s cock in his mouth again to care about where his hand has ended up as long as it’s holding him. 

Timmy gets down to the base, nose pressed against Armie’s skin, and stills there. 

Armie’s fingers trail down his neck, rake back up and into his hair again.

“Fuck, Timmy,” he sighs, his words and slightly breathless tone sending a shiver through Tim’s body. He’s glad he’s already had his orgasm, because he would probably come untouched from having his throat filled with Armie’s dick like this, from the way Armie’s just said his name.

He wants to stay here forever.

The pressure on his head starts to let up as Armie moves his hand away slightly, giving Timmy room to pull back if he needs to. 

But Timmy is having none of that.

He frantically shakes his head, as best he can with Armie’s dick inside his throat, and reaches out to push Armie’s hand against his head, to make sure it stays there.

“Baby,” Armie murmurs, fingers tightening around Tim’s curls once again. 

Timmy keeps breathing, moves his tongue back and forth against Armie’s shaft, turns his head left and right in a teeny tiny figure eight. He’s showing off now, wants Armie to never want this from anybody else.

He moans around Armie’s cock, wanting to savor it, trying to hold on for as long as he possibly can.

As much as he fucking loves this, he’s going to have to pull off at some point, is going to have to take a full breath, and soon.

He waits another beat before moving, and it’s a moment too long, because Armie’s grabbing his hair again and moving Tim’s head for him. Armie pulls him off and Tim gets a good look at Armie’s face, smiles at how he looks completely wrecked, thinks maybe he looks close.

“Had enough?” Armie asks, smirking despite the fact that he’s breathless.

“Yes, Daddy,” Tim answers, still smiling up at Armie. He’s so happy, loves this so much, tries to let Armie see it all, wants to be completely shameless in his enjoyment, his pleasure.

“Good boy,” Armie says, his words followed immediately by a strained moan as Timmy licks at him again, unable to stop tasting him. 

He really wants to make Armie come, gets his once-jizzed hand around his thick cock again, gets his lips around him. His hand moves up and down the shaft as he sucks at the tip. Moves his hand briefly to Armie’s balls and massages them lightly.

Timmy gazes up at Armie, looks at his open mouth, the sweat matting his hair to his forehead, his slow-blinking eyes.

Armie watches him.

“Fuck. You look so good, baby.”

Armie brings his hand up to Tim’s face, cups his jaw once again, runs his thumb over Tim’s lips where they’re stretched to accommodate Armie’s girth.

Tim hums around his mouthful, starts stroking Armie’s dick faster.

His whole body tingles in anticipation of Armie’s orgasm, wanting nothing more than to see Armie shoot his load, to fall apart because of him. 

Pulling off Armie’s dick, Timmy goes back to jerking him off with his sticky hand only, keeps his head close.

“Are you gonna come for me?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've always been on the same page <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> We have come to the end of the story.
> 
> (For now)
> 
> Feels appropriate to finish things off on Smutty Sunday ;)
> 
> Armie finally gets to come, plus we learn that they both want the same thing. And that's pretty wonderful.
> 
> As I have mentioned, I have a few other scenes sketched out for them, and hopefully will get those written at some point. They are all planned as one-shots, but we all know what happens to me and those types of plans....
> 
> Thank you for being on this journey with me!

Armie groans helplessly, and Timmy knows he’s almost there, but wants to hear it from him anyway. 

He briefly squeezes Armie’s dick, tightening and releasing his grip quickly, in a gesture that says _Say it_. Timmy watches as Armie’s body jolts, doesn’t wait til he settles again to ask, “Are you?”

Doesn’t wait for a response, either, brings his mouth to the head of Armie’s dick and sucks, hard this time, his hand closed tightly around the base.

“Yes.” Armie’s voice is thin, like he’s got no air left, sounding fully desperate.

Just how Timmy wants him.

Timmy pops off Armie’s cock, sticks out his chin and bares his teeth, moving his hand up and down in a faster rhythm now. 

Glancing up, he’s struck by how Armie looks, disheveled and sweaty and completely under his control.

Timmy watches Armie’s body as it writhes around, as the muscles in his arms, neck and abs clench and release, as beads of sweat run from his hairline down the side of his face.

His mouth is fully open, and he’s letting out the most sinful sounds at each pump of Timmy’s hand. The vibrations of those sounds go straight through Timmy’s body and pierce to the very core of him. The way his skin tingles each time Armie moans feels fantastic and he doesn’t ever want to stop, wants to go on stroking Armie’s dick and listening to him fall apart forever.

He feels lucky to finally get to see Armie fall apart like this, feels blessed that he gets to be the one to witness Armie at his most vulnerable, to be the reason for his undoing. 

As his hand keeps moving over Armie’s dick, he thinks about how much he likes this, how much he already wants more of this. How much he needs Armie on top of him, under him, everywhere around him. 

He likes the confident Armie from their walk in the park as much as the unguarded Armie that’s currently laid out under him, totally at his mercy. Wants both sides of him equally, feels the need to worship him all that much more because they’re part of the same man.

A wave of possessiveness rises at the back of his throat and he has to mark him somehow. Make Armie his.

He wants to see physical proof of this moment they have together, wants Armie to see it and remember, wants to be able to touch it later and remind them both.

Timmy ducks his head and gets his teeth around the soft flesh of Armie’s inner thigh. He feels Armie’s leg muscles jump, threatening to break the grip of Timmy’s bite in the process. His hand, which hasn’t stopped moving this entire time, squeezes Armie’s length again in response to being jostled.

He lets go with his teeth and feels himself aching for Armie’s orgasm, dying for Armie’s come, wants it on his already once-dirtied hand. Wants both of their loads on his skin so they can mix together and become a part of him.

Armie looks absolutely wrecked, and Timmy loves him like this. Red in the face, shining with sweat, muscles straining and relaxing with each pump of Timmy’s hand. 

Timmy’s never seen anything more beautiful than Armie on the edge of his orgasm. 

He twists his hand on the upstroke, runs his thumb across the slit, egging him along.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Armie moans out, and immediately plastered on Timmy’s face is a wicked, self-satisfied smile. 

His hand moves even faster.

He kisses the tip of Armie’s dick, licks it, turns his head to mouth at the mark he made on Armie’s thigh. Keeps his head close but slightly out of the way while his dirty hand moves up and down, up and down, over and over again. 

Armie gets his hips involved and gives short little jerks up into Timmy’s hand, both of them working together now.

After a few more pumps Armie gives a shout and Timmy watches as his come spurts from his dick and dribbles down his shaft. 

It starts running down Timmy’s hand and it’s obscene, dripping over his fingers and the back of his hand in thick rivulets. He wishes he didn’t have to choose between watching that and the sight of Armie’s face as he rides out his orgasm, tries to angle his head so he can see both with equal clarity.

Timmy’s mouth is gaping at the sight of it all, he’s totally transfixed, in awe of Armie in the seconds after his ecstasy. 

Armie’s come is on his skin, combining with the remnants of his own release, and Timmy imagines both of them penetrating through the outer layers and burying themselves inside of him forever. 

He wants to hold onto Armie, wants to keep him always.

Timmy gives a lick to Armie’s wet, spent dick. Feels he hasn’t got enough of his taste yet, wants to bathe himself in his scent, his spunk. Wants it inside of him for real.

He eases his grip and sits up, brings his twice-dirtied hand to his mouth and licks, sucking a come-covered finger into his mouth. The flavor bursts on his tongue and it’s glorious, salty and bitter and _Armie_.

Just as he’s about to close his eyes and moan around his finger in appreciation, Armie reaches out and grabs his arm, knocking him off balance, bringing Timmy down in one swift motion. Timmy’s momentarily caught off guard until he’s suddenly face to face with Armie, lying on top of him, chests pressed together.

Armie grabs the offending hand and takes it up to his own mouth and licks the rest of his jizz away. 

All of it. 

Laves his tongue across Timmy’s skin, dipping into the crevasses between his fingers. Looks into Timmy’s eyes the entire time.

Armie brings him closer with a hand cradling his jaw and they share the taste of themselves with sweet kisses. Timmy thinks about how good they taste together. How good Armie tastes on top of his own, familiar taste.

“You taste so good,” Timmy says simply, face still close to Armie’s.

“ _We_ taste so good,” Armie’s voice rumbles quietly. Timmy smiles because they’re on the same page. He doesn’t take his eyes off Armie’s face; he’s smiling too.

Timmy presses one last kiss to Armie’s mouth, then another, then one to his shoulder, flopping down on the bed next to him. 

Armie is catching his breath, but still they turn their heads towards each other, smile. 

After a few breaths, Timmy closes his eyes, feeling warm and safe, knowing Armie’s watching him.

When Armie’s breathing calms down, he rolls to his side, half leaning on Timmy, leg lazily sprawling between Timmy’s, using an arm to prop himself up so he can look down at him. Timmy opens his eyes. 

Armie runs his fingers over Timmy’s face, gaze softening as he does so. 

In turn, Timmy runs his fingers over Armie’s face too, his lips, the corners of his eyes, brushes his thumb across the line of his eyebrow. Uses that same thumb to make one of his eyes close so he can run it across his long eyelashes, taking the opportunity when Armie smiles to flick his nail against one of his pointy canines. 

Armie laughs, rubs their noses together playfully, then goes back to staring at him, slightly serious look on his face; cradles his jaw with a giant hand and strokes across the skin there with his thumb.

There’s a long moment of silence, Armie’s gaze heavy, flicking occasionally between each of Timmy’s eyes.

He feels Armie take a deep breath, feels his inhalation with how Armie’s chest is pressed to the side of his ribs.

“You’re mine, right?” 

Armie looks at him wonderingly, touches him delicately, resumes tracing over his face with his fingertip. 

Timmy nods his head, pulling Armie’s hand to his lips, kissing over the pads of his fingers. Then he puts that giant, beloved hand over his heart, holding it there. 

“Yes,” he says, because he knows by now that they both like to hear it out loud.

Armie lets out a rush of air through his nose and strokes his thumb across the spot on Timmy’s chest, over the soft material of his t-shirt. Looks at his hand, then looks at Timmy again.

“I don’t wanna share you,” Armie tells him softly. 

_Same wavelength._

Timmy feels his heart swell in his chest. Feels a megawatt smile threatening to break free on his lips.

He looks at Armie for a moment, takes in his expression, earnest and open, lets his huge smile start to take over. Arms coming to quickly wrap around Armie’s shoulders, Timmy pulls him down until their bodies are pressed together fully, no space left between them.

His smile becomes its widest, most brilliant version when Armie slots perfectly against him.

He tightens his arms around him, winds a leg around his leg, and squeezes him close, as close as they can get. Turns his head so his mouth is pressed right up against his ear.

“I’m yours,” he says, and he’s never been more sure of anything in his life. “I’m all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this ending in mind basically from the beginning. Can't believe it's taken me THIS LONG to get here, but I am so grateful for the process & for each and every one of you. This wouldn't have happened without your (yelling and) encouragement. <3
> 
> I'll most likely take a break and then come back to this. It's hard to imagine letting go of these boys, they kinda have my heart.
> 
> PEACE & LOVE


End file.
